


In Love With A Jewboy

by FluffyBunnyWorks



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBunnyWorks/pseuds/FluffyBunnyWorks
Summary: As the kids in the South Park Elementary grow up, pass Middle School and start High School, Eric finds feelings start to show for a certain person of the Jewish Faith. He must never let the jewboy find out.





	1. New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kyman fanfic, please no harsh words!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric starts to feel his "new" feelings for Kyle. His attempts to hide it dramatically fail.

      "Wow, the start of Freshman year already!" Liane said as she got her son's hair ready for picture day. Eric was going to be embarrassed, his hair was being slicked back with gel, and his mom forced him to wear a suit and tie. _Definitely not my fucking style_ , Eric thought. He didn't want to have that jewboy see him like this. It was too embarrassing to let that kike see him. "Mom, would you stop fucking with my hair already?! I think it's fine!" Eric snapped at his mother, fed up with all the combing and careful placing of the hairs. "But Eric, sweetie, I don't want you looking messy on your school picture! It's weird how they have it on the first day, isn't it, pumpkin?" She still used those nicknames she had given Eric when he was younger. He hated them, and never wanted to be called it. No matter how many times he said this to his mother, it's like she didn't hear him. So she kept on calling him the childish names all the way until he was 14. Which, he's 14 now. All of his friends are near 14, with the exception of Stan and Butters. Stan, being 15, and butters being 13. _That old bastard_ , Eric thought, _he thinks he's better than everyone else just because he's older. Such a prick._ Finally Liane stopped fiddling and fixing strands of her son's hair, "About fucking time, mom! Now take me to school, its almost 7:20, I don't want to be late!" Eric and his mom walked out the door. On the first day of school, Eric will be riding in his mom's car. He wants to seem like a cooler kid than he is. Not riding the bus, that's for lamos like Kyle and Butters. And poor people like Kenny. He wondered if he could get driven to school everyday. _Heh, that'd be totally fucking awesome_ , he thought to himself as his mother drove to the school, which was relatively close to Eric's home. 

      As soon as the fat boy stepped out of the car, he caught eyes with the jewboy who was standing with Kenny and Butters. Kyle looked up and down Eric, inspecting his clothing. "Wow, all dressed up for picture day, huh?"

"Shut up, Kyahl!" Eric's pronunciation of Kyles name had stuck through all the years of growing up. Kyle snickered to himself. Eric got heated. It was the first day of school, and he already wanted to punch Kyle in his face. "Hey, don't worry about it Cartman. We all got forced to dress today. I'm wearing my shirt that had the least amount of stains and holes in it!" They all giggled at Kenny's poor joke.   
  
"You shouldn't say that about yourself, Kenny.. I think you look nice no matter what!" Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously. A habit that had stuck with him since elementary. He was sure his teachers would find it annoying. "Even when I'm naked?" The dirty blonde smirked.   
  
"Aw Jeeze.." Butters face flushed with a light blush. Kenny giggled then gave Butters a noggie. Eric, still feeling angry with Kyle, decided to snatch his hat away. Kyle gasped, and tried to reach for it. Eric, being slightly taller than Kyle, lifted his arm high in the air with his hat in hand. "Give it back, you fatass jerk!!" Kyle's jewfro drooped over his face a bit as he tried to jump for his hat. Eric giggled silently to himself. He thought Kyle looked cute with his messy jewfro exposed. _Wait, why am I thinking that?!_ Eric closed his eyes tightly, trying to rid of the thoughts. Kyle stopped jumping for a second and tilted his head at Eric. "Eric, what on earth are you doing?"  
  
"Getting rid of, bad thoughts!" Kyle just looked more confused. 

"Bad thoughts like what, Eric?"

"God damnit, nothing, Kyahl!!" in a fit of rage, Eric threw Kyle's hat onto the ground. Kyle picked it up, and neatly put his jewfro back in it.   
  
"Okay, Eric, um, I guess I wanna see you're schedule" Kyle and Eric swapped schedules. It appeared that they had the same homeroom, an all their classes were the same except for math. Kyle was better at math than Eric, so he had a higher class than Eric did. "Wow, jewboy, it looks like we have a lot of classes together." Kyle wrinkled his nose at Eric. Obviously not liking that nickname. The bell rang, and all the people around them started walking to their classes. All the older grades already knowing where their classes were. Kenny and Butters waved goodbye to Kyle and Eric as they split to find their first class. "Come on, Eric, we have to find our first class" Their first class, as always, was homeroom. When they walked in, the only other person they recognized was Tweek. They decided to take seats near him before the spaces around him cleared. The messy blonde haired boy shook and twitched in his seat. He had a cup of his family business's coffee on his desk. 

"H-hey guys! Gah! The f-first day of s-school is too much pressure for me!" Tweek starts to chew nervously on his nails.

"Hey, Tweek, relax. I'm sure everything is going to be fine," Kyle was reassuring him. "just wait for Craig to show up, okay?" Eric felt weirdly jealous. _Why should I be jealous over Kyle helping Tweek? This is so stupid. I don't know why I'm feeling this!_ Eric was becoming upset with himself. He didn't know what he was feeling.  _Maybe Kenny knows? I should text him about what I'm feeling with Kyle.._ and so he did. As the teacher started a lesson about rules and dress code, Eric pulled out his phone and texted Kenny. 

Fatboi: Hey, so, like, I've been feeling weird with Kyle lately. 

The buzzing of his phone startled Kenny. He pulled out his phone to reply.   
  
Poor Kid: Oh? How so? 

Fatboi: I don't know! I thought he was.. ugh.. cute this morning with his hair all drooped all over his face. and, I feel jealous that hes helping Tweek. 

Poor Kid: You probably like him!!! Omg!!! 

Fatboi: I do not!! 

Eric shoved his phone into his pocket, red and flustered. He ignored Kenny's replies. Kyle looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright??" Eric ignored Kyle, trying his best to look away from him.  _Damnit, I do like him, don't I?_ Eric sighed and starred at his desk. He tried his best to not even make eye contact with Kyle. As the progressed, Eric still took seats next to Kyle for every class. With Eric ignoring him all day, Kyle began to worry. Lunch time came around, and they all ate the disgusting cafeteria food. Eric starred at his tray and poked at his food with his fork. He wasn't very hungry. Realizing he liked Kyle like that had stolen his appetite. 

"Hey, are you okay Eric? You aren't eating, and that's abnormal. Even if its gross school food."  _Oh no, he's talking to me.. must ignore!_ "Eric?? I'm talking to you!" Eric continues to ignore Kyle. He starts to sweat bullets. Kyle starts to get mad with Eric. He slams his hands on the table, loudly, eyes starring at them in seconds. Kyle doesn't seem to notice, or just doesn't care. "Eric! Why are you ignoring me?! It's pissing me off, you won't even look at me!!" Eric continues to ignore Kyle, which ticks him off completely. "Eric Cartman! Talk to me!! Please before I.. b-before I hit you!!" Eric, startled by Kyle's sudden violent threat, looks up at Kyle. 

"Woah, Kyle, no need for violence." Stan tried to calm his friend, but Kyle brushed him off.  _This should only be about me and Eric,_ Kyle thought,  _I don't want anyone else involved. Just us._ Eric still does not speak to Kyle. Kyle's rage boils over, and he nearly punches Eric square in the nose when a campus safety guard stops him. 

"Now, what on earth do you think you're doing?" The guard asks in a tough tone. 

"Uh.. n-nothing sir. Just.. my friend Eric here was ignoring me all day, and I was finally fed up with it!" Kyle's rage still showed. The guard slowly nods as he writes on a small notepad. 

"Come with me kids," He says as he clicks his pen. "you two should see the counselor about this." With that, the guard headed to his campus golf cart. Kyle and Eric sat in the back of it, and the guard drove off towards the counseling office. "So.. this sucks.." Eric said softly. 

"I must agree. Sorry I nearly punched you. But, seriously, why were you ignoring me??" 

"I can't tell you. Maybe I'll text you it later if I can, or get someone else to tell you. But I just can't, okay, Kyahl??" Eric sighed.  _I don't want to tell him.. why do I even like him?? We're enemies, aren't we??_ Eric put his hands over his face. Kyle looked at Eric worryingly. He wraps one of his arms around behind Eric, and he stiffens up. "Kyahl, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Watch your language" The guard had said.

"Eric, I'm trying to comfort you. I honestly don't like seeing you like this. It's almost weird." Kyle gently rubs Erics back. 

"You don't?" Kyle shakes his head. 

They finally reach the counseling office after a drive that seemed to last a life time. They walked into the counselors office and had a seat. "Okay, so why are you here today boys?"

"Well.. Eric was ignoring me the whole day, and I finally got fed up with it. I kinda wanted to punch him. I was yelling, and I nearly punched him when the campus guard stopped us."

"Do you have an idea to why he's been ignoring you?" Kyle shakes his head. "Eric, please tell me, why have you been ignoring him? Can you tell us? Or do you wanna tell me in private?"

"Um.. private, please." Kyle glares at Eric. The counselor takes Eric outside of the room, closing the door so Kyle can't hear. 

"Now, tell me, what is all this about?" Eric looks down, starring at his shoes.  _What am I doing? Why am I acting like this? When was there a time, when me, Eric Cartman, ever acted like this? Did finding out I liked that stupid Jew soften me? How stupid._ "Uh.. I like the stupid kike." The counselor seemed confused. 

"By 'kike' you mean Kyle, right?"

"Fucking duh! Can we leave now?!" Eric's sudden snap startled the man. He didn't say anything, and took Eric back into the room. Eric sat back down, his arms crossed and his nose wrinkled. "Okay.. well, from the information I have gathered from your friend here, Kyle, I say he has a relatively good reason to ignore you. I think he may be embarrassed of some, new feelings he has discovered inside him." Kyle tilted his head, confused. 

"What now? New feelings?? Towards what??? What kind of feelings????"

"Well, the feelings of love. And, Kyle, it's towards you." Kyle's eyes widened. His mouth gaped open. He looked at Eric, whose face was flushed in red. Eric glared at the counselor. "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!" Eric was definitely embarrassed. He stomped out of the room, leaving Kyle there, with the face of utter surprise and, somewhat, amazement. He talked quietly to himself, "He really likes me?" Kyle couldn't help but feel a small smile form on his lips.  _This may be interesting.._ Kyle thought. 


	2. Public "Fun"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kyle knows Eric likes him, there's no point in hiding it. But Eric doesn't wanna go too crazy, they are still kids after all. But who knows, kids be crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That title is not creative XD don't worry, there's not any sexual stuff yet. Just light stuff for now. That's for later chapters. Or maybe even next chapter, who knows! Actually, it may be a tad bit sexual, I may have gotten a tad bit carried away ^-^'

     Eric didn't sleep well that night. He knew Kyle was gonna hate him now. He could read it on his face when he found out. Because of this, Eric woke up with heavy bags under his eyes. "Oh my, are you okay sweetie?" Liane said with deep concern in her voice. Eric didn't answer, he just wanted to get today over with.  _I_ _guess there's no more point in hiding my love for Kyle. Damnit, CupidMe was right, I'm a fucking queer._ "Hey, mom, I have something to tell you." Eric sat at the dinner table, poking at his breakfast. 

"What is it, dear? Does it have to do with the reason you were at the counselors yesterday?"

"Eh.. kind of. Basically, I'm gay." Liane's eyes widened, and her fork dropped into her plate.  _Great, now I'm a disgrace_ in her eyes. 

"Why, Eric, how did you find out about this??"

"I like my friend, Kyahl, in a gay way." 

"Well, I'm proud you found your sexuality, hun."

"You don't think I'm a disgrace?" Liane shook her head.  _Oh what a relief. Now I just hope Kyle isn't mad at me._ It was now time for school. Eric almost didn't want to go. He didn't know what Kyle would do to him.  _Maybe beat me up cause I like him?_ The possibilities ran through his head as he got to the school. He was driven to school again, so he didn't look poor like Kenny. As he stepped out, he didn't see Kyle anywhere. The only person he saw who he knew was Butters. He walked up to Butters. "Where is everyone?" Eric asked. Butters was slightly shaking. 

"I don't know.. I think Tweek and Craig are in the bathroom.. Stan may be with Wendy somewhere.. Kenny hasn't shown up yet and Kyle wants to see you.. he's behind the gym.." Eric looked confused. He shrugged off his confusion and headed for the gym.  _This is where he's gonna kill me._ As Eric got behind the Gym, he saw Kyle, leaning against a wall, waiting. Kyle looked up at Eric. He slightly smirked to himself. "Kyahl, what do you want? How hard are you gonna punch??"

"Punch? I'm not gonna hit you, Eric. Why would I?"

"I thought you hated me for liking you."

"I don't, I promise." He gets closer to Eric. Eric seems a little scared, and he's starting to sweat. Kyle grabs Eric's hand. "Ew, you're all clammy, dude." Eric gives a nervous chuckle. Suddenly Kyle started to seem nervous himself. Eric was very confused.  _Why the hell is he scared?_ Kyle closed his eyes tightly, seemingly bracing for something. Them it happened. The Jew kissed Eric on the cheek. Eric's eyes widened and Kyle's face turned a deep shade of red, almost as red as his curls. "Kyahl?"

"I-I.. Uh, here!!" Kyle shoved a paper into Eric's chest and ran away, pulling his hat over his face. Eric was confused, but he opened the paper. Within it, it read:

**_So.. you like me, huh? This may seem strange to you, or maybe not, but, I also like you. I have since we were in elementary. Haven't we almost always been there for each other during dangerous times?? You saved me from so many things, like, for instance, the smog. You are great. I just love you man. And that moment I saved you from embarrassing yourself on television? I look back at myself wanting to beat you, because I had thought you were meaning evil. I hadn't realized you started to actually develop turrets. But, I think if I knew, I would have wanted to save you from that. I thought that I had hated your guts, and I'm sure you thought you had too, but, now that I actually know what love is, I fucking love you man. And you're in love with me too. Some would say, that you're in love with a Jewboy :)_ **

**_-Kyle, your long lost love._ **

The letter made Eric shed a tear. He didn't think it would be possible for the red head to love him the way he did.  _Ugh.. this is so gay.._ But at that thought, he smiled. Smiled because he may actually get a love life with the person he knew he loved for years. It may not be the perfect love life, but he knew they'd both be happy. 

_Where did Kyle run off to?_ The fat boy rushed through the halls to find the Jew. He was already sweaty and out of breath. He came across Kenny in one of the hallways he was running down. "Woah, Eric, you okay?? You look all tuckered out."

"Trying to find Kyahl, have you seen him??" Eric wheezed through his words, struggling to catch his breath. He was bent with his hands at his knees. He was out of shape after all. "Yeah, uh, I think he went into the bathrooms. His face was a tomato. Almost as red as his hair!" Eric just nodded slightly and dashed, as best as he could, to the bathrooms of the school. There were twErico bathrooms in the school, and one was used more than the other.  _I'm sure if Kyle was trying to hide, he'd be in the less popular bathroom._ And so Eric went into said bathroom. The biggest stall was closed, and no one else was in there. He could see Kyle's shoes and backpack from under the stall. He walked up to it and knocked. "Hey Kyahl, it's Eric." Kyle shuffled around in the stall, then opened it, looking up at the fat brunet. His face was still quite a bit red. "What do you want, Eric?"

"Well.. I read your little letter. I liked it. May I come in the stall with you??" Kyle's eyes widened.

"Come in the stall? What are you planning??" Even after saying that, Kyle lets him in anyways. Eric closes the stall door and locks it. He then takes off his backpack and sets it up against the wall. 

"I just want to have a talk with you, Kyahl." Eric sits on the floor, patting an area near him, telling Kyle to sit. 

"A talk in a locked stall, alone? Yeah right." He sits in front of Eric. 

"So, we love each other?" Kyle nodded. "Kyahl, do you think we should start dating?" 

"Well.. it would make sense to, right? Yeah, I think I'd like that.." Kyle looks at the floor, fingering it, and smiling. Eric snatches Kyle's hat off. He jumps and reaches for his hat. "Hey-!!" He's cut off by Eric pulling Kyle close and deeply kissing him.Kyle's eyes are wide, then his eye's flutter shut. He wraps his arms around Eric, embracing him as the kiss stretches out. They finally stop, and met each others eyes. "Kyahl, I love your hair" He plays with some of Kyles curls. Kyle's face turns a lit more red, and he giggles, pushing Eric's hand away. Their eyes met once more. The giggling stops. The kiss had made Kyle feel.. weird. His groin tingled with a sensation he's only felt once before. He couldn't help him self, he rubbed his hands, slowly up Eric's thighs, and soon meeting his crotch. Their eyes glazed over with a look of lust, and both of their breathing got heavy.  _His dick is.. hard. Mine is too._ Thought Kyle as he slowly rubbed his hands against Eric's erection. His legs spread, and his head leaned slightly back. Eric was enjoying this. Then, they heard the bathroom door open. Kyle jumped and pulled his hands away from Eric's bulge. A voice spoke. 

"Damn, the big stalls taken. Let's take the other one." The voice sounded like Craig's. 

"Gah.. a-alright!" The other was Tweeks. They look the stall next to Kyle and Eric's, then, as they nervously watched, they saw their pants drop. Eric and Kyle looked at each other wide eyed. The non-popular bathroom was a good place for sex, they guessed. They hurried and left before Tweek and Craig started. Soon after they left the bathroom, the bell rang. Looks like either Tweek and Craig have to stop, or they're gonna be late for class. Kyle and Eric headed for their first period, which was English. As they walked, Eric grabbed Kyle's hand, holding it all the way to first period. They sat and waited for class to start. English was boring. Eric hated it, but Kyle, a complete nerd, seemed to love it.  _Fucking cute ass nerd,_ Eric said as they got their assignment for today. 

20 minutes into class, Kyle was already done with the assignment long ago. He was just waiting for everyone to finish up so they could be assigned homework and get the class over with. Eric was barely half way through. He didn't get why Kyle wasn't in an advanced English class.  _Maybe they're too full,_ he thought. He didn't mind having Kyle in another one of his classes though. He obviously enjoyed the Jews company. 

The class was quiet and boring. Eric decided to make it a little more interesting for himself. While the teacher was busy with her own things, Eric reached over and put his hand on Kyle's upper thigh. This made Kyle stiffen up, and he looked at Eric, who was smirking. Kyle hissed words at Eric, "What are you doing, fat ass? We're in cla-" Eric hushed Kyle, and he worked his hand up to Kyle's crotch. Kyle stiffened more, but let Eric do it. Eric began to slowly rub Kyle's new forming erection. Kyle's breathing got heavy, and he lightly bit his finger to stop any accidental small noises from slipping. He didn't want this to happen during class, but god damn did he love it. He didn't want it to stop, it felt good. And, he's never really felt these sensations before. "Do you like this, Kyahl?" Eric hissed at him, leaning over to Kyle's desk. Some kids have taken notice as to what was happening under Kyles desk, and started to giggle. Eric didn't seem to care. The teacher heard all the giggling in the classroom, and she looked up from her desk. "What is so funny?" 

"Eric's being naughty with Kyle!" One boy yelled out. The class giggled more, and Kyle just wanted to shrink up and disappear. The teacher stood, and looked at the two boys. "Eric, what do you think you're doing? This is a classroom! You wait till you're home to do something like that!" More giggles. 

"Well, I'm sorry Ms. Garrison, but Kyahl here is a horny son of a bitch!" 

"I am not, Eric!" Kyle snapped back. 

"You two better stop or you can both go to the principles office!" When Eric doesn't stop, she barks for them to go, and they go. Kyle wasn't happy about it. "Why the fuck didn't you stop, fatass??"

"Kyahl, I didn't want to! I just loved how you reacted to that too much!" Kyle grumbled and crossed his arms as they walked the rest of the way to the principles office. Once they got in, they were demanded to sit. "What do you two think you are doing? Touching each other sexually while at school?? You two mist have lost your damn minds!" She was obviously furious with the two. Kyle was just hoping no one would call his parents about this. They don't know he's gay, and he doesn't want them to find out. they would be pissed with him, and maybe send him to that camp thing Butters went to that one time. "We couldn't help ourselves.. or, rather, Eric couldn't help himself. He was the one doi-"

"Shut up Kyahl!! You know you didn't stop it!!" It was true, Kyle didn't even try to stop Eric. He liked it too much for that. "Well, whatever happened, I don't care! You are both going to have detention during lunch for the rest of the week. I can't decide if I should alert your parents of this or not." Kyle's heart dropped. 

"My mom wont give a shit. She's too scared to even ground me for cussin' her out!" The principle didn't seem surprised. She knew of all the shit Eric has gotten away with during his elementary years. 

"Well, in that case, I guess I wont. Just detention for the both of you. If it happens, again, then I will call you parents." Kyle made a small sigh of relief. The bell rang, and they went to their next class.  _That was a close one.._ Kyle thought to himself as he walked, holding Eric's hand, to their next class.  _Next time we wont be caught,_ Eric had thought. Now, nearly the whole school knew that they were both gay, and together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little fun to make. Got any suggestions for what kind of fanfic I could make next? It doesn't have to be lewd like this one.


	3. Secrets Break Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the whole school of South Park knows Kyle and Eric are gay, it's only so long till the news hits the adults. Soon the whole small Colorado town will know, and Kyle will be doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! I haven't been writing as much as usual. A lot of busy shit recently. I'm trying though, and btw, I started writing this a fucking 1:20 in the morning on a Saturday XD or rather Sunday. Hope y'all like my tired work!

     A knock at his bedroom door startled Kyle awake. His mother was banging on his door, seemingly trying to wake him up. "Kyle?? Kyle are you up??? You've been sleeping for so long!! You're lucky it's a Saturday otherwise you'd be grounded!" Kyle groaned and rolled out of bed. The clock read 11:23 AM, so it was a bit late into the morning. Kyle didn't bother to dress, and so he grabbed his phone and walked out of his room and into the kitchen to find something to eat. _Looks like I'm eating cereal_ , he thought. The pantry was empty. It was the beginning of September, so his parents had to restock on food still. As he ate his cereal, he finally decided to check his phone just to find 10 unread messages from Eric. "You awake?" "Kyahl????" "Answer!!" "You goddamn lazy ass sleepy jew" was all it consisted of. Kyle silently groaned. _This was going to happen every morning, wasn't it?_ He answered Eric's desperate texts. 

     Kyle was in the bathroom showering when his phone buzzed on the sink counter. "What'cha doin Kyahl??" Was the text from Eric. Kyle answered, and they had a conversation as he was standing in the shower, his jewfro nearly drooping over his eyes. 

"Showering, fatass"

"Oh, ur naked, huh???????"

"Yes.. :/"

"Lemme see, kyahl~"

"Why?"

"I wanna see, dam it!!" Kyle sighed, got himself erect for the photo, and sent the picture. This was the first nude he had sent to Eric. 

"You have a nice dik kyle" 

"Do I now??" Kyle was smiling to himself. Before Eric could reply to the last text, Kyle sent "I gtg, i wanna finish my shower" So he put his phone down and finished cleaning himself. But, he still had the erection he had given himself, and he knew he couldn't relieve himself in his room. He had to have Ike in his room now after Ike was caught going on inappropriate sites. Ike was around 9 now, and the kids at his school have been telling him about porn. Kyle just decided to deal with his bulge and got out, patting himself dry and dressing. He grabbed his phone, and walked out. 

 

"Kyle?? Kyle, come here. One of your friends is here! He's dressed nicely for some reason!" Sheila yelled from the living room to Kyle, who was in his room playing his video games. He sighed and got up, walking downstairs to the door. It was Eric, dressed in a tuxedo. Kyle groaned. "Why are you here?? You didn't text me about this! You can come over here looking like this! My parents may get suspicious." He hissed at Eric, who seemed to ignore everything Kyle said as he held out a bouquet of flowers to Kyle. Kyles face turned a bright red. "Kyahl, the prom for our highschool is in a few weeks. A-and, I was wondering if you.. um.. would like to go with me??" Eric started to sweat heavily, now kneeling on the floor with the flowers. Kyle stood at the doorway speechless. He checked to see if his parents were around, and luckily they weren't. Kyle had agreed to go to the high school prom with Eric.

With the prom just a week away, everyone was excited for it. There were a number of couples going, and a few group of lonely friends who were left without dates. Eric and Kyle were nervous, they'd be seen together at the prom. The whole school was going, and so far, only their friends and classmates from English know about their relationship. Luckily those said people aren't the gossipy types, but those types of people will be at the prom, and if they start gossiping, the whole town may know. This is what Kyle was scared about. Eric seemingly didn't care if people knew, as he tried to hold Kyle's hand in public constantly. 

"So, Butters, who are you going to the prom with?" Stan tapped his food with his spork as he looked at the blonde cheery boy. 

"W-well, gee Stan, I-I don't know! You know none of the girls like me.. they all laugh at me.." 

"Then, why not go with a guy? I know you're not straight, Butters."

"W-what are you trying to say, Stan?!"

"No, not with me weirdo! I've seen your little drawings, I've heard you in your sleep, you like Kenny, don't you?" Butters flashed red and rubbed his knuckles. He did indeed, and it was even worse since the hooded dirty blonde boy was coming their way. "Hey, what's up, guys?" Kenny sat down with only an apple, as he was too poor to get anything else for lunch. He had his hood down, a rare sight that was a natural turn on for Butters. "Is that all you're gonna eat, Kenny?" Stan asked. He was worried about his friends health. With a diet of only fruit and half rotten food, his nourishment levels have been drastically decreasing, and he was getting skinnier than ever before. This worried Butters. "It's what I have been eating since the beginning of the school year. It's like I get poorer and poorer everyday."

"Would.. w-would you like some of my food, Kenny?? I-I worry for you..." Butters offered almost all of his lunch to Kenny, showing that he cares, but Kenny denied his offers. "Nah, you eat it dude, your lunch." He smiled and pushed Butters tray back. Butters face turned a bright red. 

"Hey Kenny, I have something to tell you about Butters" Butters knew what was coming. _Why would Stan do this to me?!_ he thought. Butters heart was pounding out of his chest as Stan got ready to speak out about Butters secret love for Kenny, and guys, basically. "Butters likes you. Like, loves you." Stan had told Kenny Butters secret. Buttters face reddened as he felt like running and locking his embarrassed self in a bathroom stall. Kenny gave a certain look to Butters, and it wasn't anger or confusion. It may have been a look of love, or lust, which just made Butters go redder. "Well, wanna come to my house after school, Butters?" Butters nodded. He was too excited, Kenny didn't seem to find this weird. _Maybe he likes me too!_ Butters wanted to dance, but the cafeteria was no place for that. He will find out Kennys true feelings after school, hopefully. 

In the mean time, Kyle and Eric went to the bathrooms for a little quick make out session. They would have done it in public, but Kyle was paranoid of who would see it. "Eric, I'm scared of going to the prom with you.. like.. if the wrong person sees us, the information of us may get to my parents! I wont be able to talk or see you again.. they'll probably lock me in the house and force me to switch schools and-"

"Shh, Kyahl, don't worry about it. We'll be fine. Okay? Plus, if that shit happens, we're sneaky dude! We can definitely sneak around your parents" Though his words did not help Kyles fear, he smiled still as if it had. Eric held Kyle close. No one else was in the bathrooms with them, and they starting kissing, holding each other in embrace. Making out in the stalls was always a blast. Boners smothering in their pants, they wished they could do so much more. _Hmm, no ones even in the bathrooms_ , Eric thought, _maybe I can get Kyle to such my balls!_ Eric stopped kissing. "Hey Kyle, no one is in here with is~" He speaks in a low sexy tone. Kyle's face flushes with a red. "W-what are you planning, Eric?" Kyle looks up at Eric, and Eric unzips his pants, making Kyle's face turn even more red. "Remember when we saw that Leprechaun?? You still haven't given your part of the bet to suck my balls~" Kyle could not believe what was happening in front of his eyes. He was surprised Eric even remembered that bet from when they were in 4th grade. He had never sucked his balls, but now that they're dating, he has an excuse to. "Hmm, maybe I can suck something better??"

"Whats better than my balls, Kyahl??"

"Your dick~" Kyle was getting into the horny mood now. He pulled out Eric's throbbing erection and gave its tip a quick little lick. Eric gasped "Kyahl! You dirty Jew!" They giggled, and Kyle licked the length of Eric's cock, base to tip and all around. With Eric's throbbing and twitching dick in his hand, Kyle finally inserted it into his mouth, licking the tip of it. Eric gasped and lightly gripped Kyles Jewfro, then Kyle began to suck. Eric let out a soft moan, oh how great this felt to him! He loved the Jew more by the second. They met each others gaze and Kyle sucked harder and faster, his own erection ready to bust open his pants. As Kyle sucked, he also made his tongue twirl around Eric's fat cock, and this made Eric twitch and moan louder. They were so full of lust, it was glazed over their eyes, and they no longer focused on what was happening around them.  _Damn, why the hell is Kyahl so damn good at this? Has he had practice before or something?_ Eric had thought that Kyle gave the best blow jobs in the world. Kyle wanted pleasure as well, and he was becoming desperate for it. He had begun to rub his erection through his pants as he sucked Eric's dick harder, bringing him ever so closer to his climax. Eric begins preparing for his climax, buckling his hips, turning his face to the ceiling, and gripping more of Kyles Jewfro. Seeing Eric like this was such a huge turn on for Kyle, it made his dick tremble in his pants. Kyle, desperate to make Eric cum, sucks harder. Eric lets out a long moan as he jizzes in Kyles mouth. He stops and swallows, stands up and starts kissing Eric. Eric touches and rubs Kyles bulge, making Kyle let out a small moan. After his moan was finished, they heard the door to the bathrooms close. Some one had came into the restroom as Kyle moaned. "What the hell was that?" A boy had said. Kyle peeked over the stall door to see that it was Clyde, and Clyde did not know about their relationship. And oh boy is Clyde one hell of a loudmouth. "It was just my porn video!" Eric tried his best to hide what they were doing from Clyde. 

"Why the hell are you watching porn in the bathrooms? Plus that sounded like a guy moan, are you watching gay porn? Are you gay, Cartman?!" Clyde started laughing at Eric. 

"Pfft, like you aren't, Clyde!" Eric could just feel that Clyde's face went red with embarrassment as he went silent. Eric started laughing, and Kyle couldn't help but laugh slightly as well. 

"Wha- who was that?! You are in there with someone aren't you?!" Clyde approaches their stall and looks under. Kyle had barely any time to be able to hide, and they were frozen stiff. Clyde began laughing, seeing Eric with his pants down embracing Kyle with an erection was hilarious. The couple managed to stay still long enough for Clyde to quickly snap a clear photo of them as proof of what he saw. He ran out of the bathrooms, laughing and saying "Wait until the whole school finds out about this!" 

"Dude, what he hell are we gonna do, Eric? I'm gonna be doomed if my parent's find out.." Kyle was silently panicking. They could not go on like this. 

Later in the day towards he end of school, Eric and Kyle were getting ready to leave and part their ways. They were standing alone on the end of the block on their way home, and so they gave each other a long, passionate kiss. "I love you, Eric." Kyle said, whispering it as if someone may hear despite them being alone.

"I love you too, Kyahl. Hopefully your parents didn't find out about us yet." Eric played with Kyle's Jewfro as they stood at the corner, embraced in a hug.

"Yeah, hopefully. If I don't text you tonight, you know why.." They gave each other another kiss, and then parted ways. As Kyle walked the streets alone and got closer and closer to his house, dread filled him. Anxiety devoured him. He was terrified that when he walked into the door of his house, his parents would kill him. He reached his house, and it loomed over him. Hesitant, he opened the door and stepped inside. His parents didn't say anything about Kyle and Eric's relationship. Perhaps they didn't know yet? For now, Kyle could rest at ease. 

On his way home, Butters phone went off in his pocket. He picked it up to check it and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was a text from Kenny. "Cum ovr, just as I said ;)" _Oh hamburgers! He really wants to see me!_ Butters was so excited, he could barely stand. He knew his dad wouldn't allow him to go to Kenny's house on a week day unless it was about home work or a school project. So, he decided to text his dad and pretend it was one of those things. "Hey dad! I'm gonna go over to Ken's house, we have a project in art together." His dad thankfully agreed and told him to be home by dinner or he would be grounded.  _Typical dad._ And so with that, he was off to Kenny's house. 

Kenny's parent's have divorced, and his dad took his siblings while his mom got to keep him. He's usually left at home alone, since his mom goes out in the streets, searching for ways to get money or something to smoke. Butters approached the dilapidated green house and knocked. Kenny answered-  _Holy smoking hamburgers!_ Kenny was standing before Butters, with only his orange pants on. No hood, no shirt. This was truly the most orgasmic sight for Butters. Kenny glanced down and Butters growing bulge and giggled. "I see you're happy to see me." Butters looked down and blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh Jeeze, yeah, I guess.."

"Want to come inside?" Kenny opened the door wider and Butters slightly nodded as he entered, closing the door behind him. He noticed his mother was nowhere to be seen, and Kenny stood closer to him and whispered in his ear. _"My mom isn't home, and she won't be until tonight."_ His whisper brought tingly, horny shivers down Butters spine. He could not believe what was happening. Kenny started touching Butters, rubbing his hands gently down his sides, stomach, shoulders, thighs, and even his ass at times. "You have a very nice body, Butters." Kenny smirked as he felt Butters stiffen. 

"Why, uh, t-thank you Kenny.." Kenny brought Butters into his room, and lied Butters on his bed. Kenny now had a bulge of his own, and Butters caught himself staring at it. "Y'know, Butters, I always liked you. You were the only boy I liked, and I could never like any of the girls as much as you." Butters face turned red, and Kenny got on the bed as well, and pressed his body against Butters.  _Oh hamburgers, this is my fantasy that became real!_ Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters, pulling him closer, and he kissed his neck. Butters let out a gasp from it, and Kenny couldn't contain himself, he started humping Butters, rubbing their throbbing bulges together and causing Butters to let out a small moan. "Butters, I love you~" Kenny kissed Butters neck again. 

"I-I love you too, K-Kenny!" They kissed a long, deep kiss, and Kenny sat up, taking off his pants and underwear to reveal his twitching erection to Butters. He stared at it in awe. "Uh.. w-what do you want me to do?" Kenny grabbed Butters hands and placed it on his throbbing cock. 

"Stroke me~" Kenny hissed, and Butters started doing so. Rubbing and stroking Kenny's dick. Oh how long Kenny has wanted to do this with Butters! Kenny started to thrust into Butters hand, and he gently grazed his hand over Butters bulge, making Butters shiver for pleasure. Then Kenny began to take off Butters pants and underwear, and began stroking his dick as well, making Butters moan. The two blonde boys sat on the bed, stroking each others dicks, kissing every once in a while. Pressed against each other, they moaned into each others ears. Both of them stroking harder and faster as time passed, wanting to make each other cum. Kenny held Butters close, they were furiously jacking each other off. Kenny hissed in Butters ear,"Date me, Butters, be my boyfriend, take me to the prom~" Butters blushed, and moaned a long "Yes~" as they both shot their seed. They shared a long, passionate kiss, and embraced in a cuddle. Kissing and giggling in excitement about the upcoming prom and their new relationship until it was time for Butters to leave. "Heh, bye Kenny. I had a.. r-really fun time." Butters looked at the ground, smiling and blushing to himself. 

"No problem, babe. Spend the night this weekend?" Butters blinked and his face turned red. He quickly nodded. They shared one last kiss and hug, then parted ways, already missing the feeling of each other already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! I hope you understand that I had a very busy week preparing for big things. Now I have three weeks off, and I plan on finally releasing this chapter and starting on the next one. Hope you enjoy the Kyman and Bunny goodness!!! 
> 
> Edit: Okay, so, this would have been up a LOT sooner if I had not just went through a very tough time. Basically, I lost someone I loved dearly. Depression made me unmotivated to even live, but now I'm better slightly and ready to work, so let's do this! >:3


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the prom just a few days away, all the kids in South Park are rushing to find the perfect outfits. Some are preparing physically, while others are preparing emotionally. Kyle is very nervous, and scared that the truth about his sexuality and relationship will reach his parents. It's time for everyone to prepare for the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you haven't realized, I don't have this story planned out or an ending situated ^^; So! Because of my unpreparedness, I am allowing my readers to suggest plot points in the comments! If I like your plot point, I will reply to you, telling you I will use it in the next chapter, or a future chapter when it can fit. This should help me make more chapters, and help my with my writers block! I can't wait to see this system put into play and to read your suggestions!

           _I have to lie... they can't ever find out... if I go with him alone it will seem suspicious... I need all of them to be here, as a group... maybe then it won't be so noticeable?... Will I ever be able to see him again if they find out?... I hope they'll accept me... m-... maybe I should just tell them myself... perhaps if I am truthful, my punishment won't be nearly as harsh... I don't want to lose him... I hope they will accept me for this._ Kyle wasn't paying attention to what was being said at the dinner table. He just stared down at his food, hand on cheek and lost in his own thoughts. The prom was coming, and he wasn't prepared at all. He had nothing to wear, he didn't know how he wasn't gonna make it obvious he was going out with Eric, and finally if he went to the prom, his parents would wanna see his date. "Kyle, bubby, why aren't you eating your food?" Kyle snapped out of his trance state and glanced at his mother.

"Oh, nothing mom. I'm fine. Just.. thinking, that's all."

"Oh, alright bubby. Would you like to talk about what you're thinking about?" Kyle's heart skipped a beat.  

"Uh.. I really shouldn't.." Kyle felt terrified. He hoped his parents wouldn't make him share out what he's been thinking while at the dinner table. "Why don't we talk about it in private than, champ?" Kyle's dad looked at him, seeming to try and convince him to talk about it in private. Kyle thought about it for a moment. _Hmm, my dad is a lot less strict on me, so maybe he'll allow it and convince my mom to agree._ "Alright, dad. I only wanna talk to dad, okay mom? It's a uh.. guy thing."

"Oh well alright bubby. You two go talk it out now!"  Kyle gave a slight nod. Him and his dad headed into Kyle's room to have privacy away from Shelia and Ike. Kyle sat, with his father taking a seat next to him. "So, what is this all about, son? Is it the prom?" Kyle glanced at his father.  _I guess talking about the prom would be a good place to start to explain my situation.._ "Uh.. Yeah kind of, it's just that-"

"Do you not have a date for the prom Kyle?" Gerald had cut off Kyle's sentence. He seemed worried if his son did not have a date for the school prom, since everyone else would be going with their dates. "Well.. no I do but.. that's kind of the problem.. who I'm going with that is.." Kyle started to get nervous, and he became sweaty. He had to come out to his dad now, and hope the news kept away from his mother. "It's who you're going with? How is she the problem?" 

"T-that.. there.. that's the problem.. dad.. I.. I'm.. I'm gay, dad, I'm going with a guy.." Kyle cringed at his own words, hoping his dad would not get too mad. 

"You're gay? Son, theres nothing wrong with that, I'm a little gay too, everyone is. Your mother wouldn't be happy though, I'll keep your secret, okay?" Kyle smiled, relieved he wasn't about to have his ass beat and grounded. He sighed a sigh of relief and looked at his dad. "Thanks dad. Oh, what about the prom though? Mom will want pictures and she'll probably want to take me as well."

"I can take you when the prom day comes, Kyle. And, about pictures, we could just tell her you don't have a date so you went with your guy friends just for fun." Kyle agreed to his dads plans to cover up his date with Eric, but he for some reason had a feeling it won't work, and that she'd somehow find out. Shaking his head clear of bad thoughts, Kyle got up, ready to head back to dinner. "Hey kiddo, just one question. Who is your date for the prom?" 

"Oh, uh, it's Eric. Eric Cartman. We've been dating for about, maybe a week or so now. I know he used to be bad to me and all of us but, I realized I love him, so yeah.." Gerald looked surprised that Kyle was dating Eric. "So is that why he came to the door dressed fancily that one day? To ask you to the prom?" Kyle nodded, and Gerald appeared to think for a moment. "Well, anyways, congrats son. Come on, let's get back to dinner." They headed to the dinner table, and whenever Shelia asked about what happened, they lied about certain details of the conversation.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What kind of suit are you going to get, surgarkins?" Liane was standing in front of racks of formal suits with Eric, picking out a nice fresh new one for the prom. He wanted to look extra fancy for the Jewboy. "I want this bright blue one mom. I think the kike would think I'm sexy in it!" He tugged a bright blue formal suit down from the racks. He looked at the size, a XXL, just the size he needed. They went to the checkout after picking a pair of formal shoes as well. "Ah, for the prom, huh? Who's the lucky girl to have such a big handsome young man like you?" The cashier checking out Eric's suit was complimenting him. 

"Well first of all, lady, I'm gay so the lucky person is a dude." The cashier seemed shocked and just replied with a "Oh".  _Ugh, fucking homophobe._ Eric took his things and left the store with his mom. They went home and put up Eric's suit so it would be ready for him when the prom comes. He picked up his phone, eager to text Kyle about the suit he had just purchased. They had changed their contact names since they last texted. 

"Fatty<3: Heyyy, just got suit" Kyles phone buzzed in his pocket when he was on his way to the basketball court. They all planned to have a hangout day, and Kenny had invited Butters. Kyle checked his phone, and smiled, delighted to see it was from Eric. 

"Babefro: That's sweet dude. u gonna tell me what it looks like? or save that for prom?"

"Fatty<3: Obv for prom. may b late 2 the hang, tell the others this" Kyle approached the basketball court, seeing Stan and Kenny eagerly waiting for the others. "Hey Kyle!" Stan gave a small wave as Kyle walked up, looking at his phone. 

"Texting fatass?" Kenny asked, having his hood down, just for Butters. Kyle gave a slight nod and put away his phone. Butters came up to the group, skipping happily as he headed straight for Kenny. "They are so gay." Stan crossed his arms and smirked, looking at the two blonde boys exchange smiles and small talk. 

"Heh, yeah they are." Kyle had agreed. 

"Don't talk like you aren't, dude. We all seen what you and Cartman were doing in the stalls." Kyles face flushed with red. He know the news about that would get leaked, but he didn't think his friend Stan would tease him for it. "Oh stop getting so red! You're looking like your hair. I'm just messing!" He gave a light punch to Kyle's shoulder, and Kyle responded by laughing nervously. "Why is the Jew red?" Eric had finally arrived, and so the whole gang including Butters was there. "Oh just teasing him about what you two did in the stalls last week, heh." Eric gave a chuckle, and decided to start teasing Kyle as well. Tease him sexually. He came up behind Kyle, rubbing at his sides and Kyle froze. The other guys looked and snickered, especially Kenny. "Eric stop.. you're embarrassing me.." Kyle hissed at Eric. He obviously liked it, but didn't want it in public. 

"Oh hush Kyahl, just let me have some public fun!~" Eric then rubbed his hands on Kyles inner thighs, making him shiver and tingle, a bulge forming as a result. "Ooo! Get it on Kyle!" A group of girls yell from across the basketball course as they see Eric caressing Kyle's bulge. Kyle tries to hide his face with his hands and Eric slides his hand in Kyles pants. "Dude, Kyle, why don't you just make Cartman stop if you get so embarrassed by it?" Stan asked, an eyebrow raised as he watches Eric fondle with Kyle's bulge.

"It's because.. because.."

"Because he likes it!" Kenny chimes in, finishing Kyle's sentence. Kyle nods, his face getting redder. "You uh.. you two should finish that in the boys restroom.." Butters looks away nervously, rubbing his knuckles together. Kenny steps up behind Butters, breathing down his neck. "Yeah, they could do that, or we could have public fun as well, heh~" Butters flushed a bright red, and Stan felt like a third wheel. "Guys, can we please remember that we came here for hanging out, not public park sex?" Stan looked at the two couples grope each other and shook his head.

"Okay, fine Stan, we'll do what you want. 'Hang out'. What are we even gonna do?" Eric seemed annoyed as he pulled his hand out of Kyle's pants. Their bulges persisted for quite some time after the event. "Uh, I guess we could play basket ball like old times?" Stan smiled at his friend group as he brought out the exact ball they used to play with. It was still in decent shape, given it looks worn out. Since it was an odd number of people, it was two against three. Kyle and Eric against Stan, Butters, and Kenny. Since Butters sucked ass at basketball, it was fair. The match started, and Eric, being the cheater he is, instantly starting using his mass to his advantage to shove the others down as he made his way to the basket. "Stop cheating, Cartman!" Stan yelled angrily as he got thrown to the floor by Eric's weight. Eric just laughed and continued to push down whoever was in his path as he made his way to the basket. "Kyle, you have to control your boyfriend!" Stan yelled out as he realized he was bleeding on his arm from being pushed down.

"I know, but what do you expect me to do Stan? You know he's just like this!" Eric makes a basket and yells in victory. 

"I-I don't think I like basketball anymore.." Butters sat on the ground from being pushed down. Eric looked at Kyle, who seemed unhappy with his ways of playing a 'fair' game of basketball. "Uh, then maybe we shouldn't play anymore." Eric insisted. 

"But then what would we do then?" Kenny grabbed the basketball, bouncing it. The whole group shrugged, bored, with nothing to do as a group. "Well, uh, we could just forget about the whole basketball court and go to a movie or somethin.." Butters clucked his knuckled together, standing close to Kenny. The group seemed to think about the option for a moment. "Well, I guess we could but what would we even see? And does anyone even have enough money for that?" Kenny instantly shaked his head to Stan's question. The others had said no as well. "Oops, sorry Butters, seems your idea was thrown out the window, honey." Butters frowned, and Kenny gave him a kiss. 

"Maybe we can.. go to one of our houses?" Stan suggested. 

"And do what?" Eric scrunched up his nose at Stan. "And whose house even?"

"We could go to Kyles!" Kenny pointed at Kyle, who looked surprised. 

"Why my house?! I can't take Eric there!" 

"Why not Kyahl?"

"Dude, obviously it's because of his mom, he doesn't wanna risk having you being all lovey." Stan broke up the fight between the two before it even happened. Eric just stayed quiet. Kyle thought for a moment, then perked up to share his answer. "Okay, we can go to my house, but Eric has to promise me that he won't be lovey near my mom." Eric rolled his eyes, obviously not liking the idea, but agreed anyways so they could go somewhere. So then they all started walking to Kyles house, Eric and Kyle holding hands, and the same with Butters and Kenny, leaving Stan to feel like a giant third wheel. 

 

"Oh hello boys! I see you brought the whole gang with you, bubby." Eric snickered at Kyles nickname, resulting in the Jewboy having a long glare at Eric. Shelia invited the group of boys inside and offered to make snacks for them. "Is this why you wanted to come here poor boy? Free food your mom cant afford?" Eric was teasing Kenny, who had just replied to Eric's statements with a shrug. Kenny, Butters, and Stan have a seat on the couch, leaving Eric and Kyle to sit on the floor. The two blonde boys sat very close, and cuddled. Eric tried to do the same. "Stop it Eric, my mom will kill me" Kyle hissed at Eric, pissed off he's already breaking his promise he had made. When Shelia came in with the snacks, she seemed a bit shocked when she saw Kenny and Butters. "Oh, are you two boys, uh, together?" They both nodded. Shelia muttered something and set down the snacks for the boys, quickly leaving after saying a quick "Here's your snacks.." Eric looked at Shelia as she walked away. When she was gone, he looked at the other boys. "Fat bitch is such a homophobe, huh?" Kyle rolled his eyes at Eric, and turned on the TV. An ad for a new Terrance and Phillip movie, and Kyle groaned. "They are still making this show?"

"Maybe it still does good in sales." Kenny said as he stuffed his face with snacks.

"How? Its just two dudes farting on people! That's not good at all."

"It's funny Kyahl, stop being such a Jew." Eric snickered and twirled a red curl in his finger. Kyle glared at Eric, then quickly glanced around the room to check if his mother was anywhere near by. He looked into Eric's eyes, getting close. "You piss me off so much fatass. I fucking love you" He made sure to whisper it, then he deeply kissed Eric, grapping onto his arms. Kenny giggled at the two. "Seems Kyle is getting horny, Eric. Take him to his room, relieve him, we'll keep an eye out for you dudes." Kyle seemed surprised at he offer, but accepted to it, so him and Eric headed into Kyle's room. Eric closed the door, holding Kyle close and giggling. They start to gently make out. 

"So, are they gonna have sex in there?" Butters asked, holding onto Kenny. 

"Yep, they're gonna be butt-fucking all day!" Kenny giggled as he watched Butters eyes widen. "Golly, all day??" Kenny chuckled and nodded. 

"Oh Kenny, would you stop messing with him?" Stan rolled his eyes at the two blondes. Kenny just laughed, then messed with Butters hair. Kyles dad came down the stairs, seemingly had just woken up. He looks at the group of boys and gives a small wave to them. "Hey there boys. Um, where's Kyle?" Gerald looked around the room for his son. The three boys sitting on the couch exchanged a glance. They don't answer Gerald's question. "Boys, I asked you something, can you please answer?" With just silence from the boys again, Gerald became angry. He marched up the stairs to find his son himself. "Oh shit, they're gonna be caught!" Kenny whisper yelled to the other two. 

The knock at the door scared Eric and Kyle. They were in the middle of kissing and stripping each other of their clothes, and Eric had Kyle pinned to the wall. Both in a shirt and underwear with their bulges pressed together. "Kyle? Are you in here?"

"Wait, dad, don't come in!" Before Kyle could even finish his sentence, Gerald had opened the door and seen the two almost naked and pressed against each other. Gerald's eyes widened and he looked away. "Oh! Um, sorry boys.." 

"You're not gonna ground Kyahl, are you?" 

"Wha- no! Of course not, I know he's gay.. I'm keeping the secret from his mother. Uh, you boys continue, I guess." Gerald awkwardly left the room, closing the door.  _Oh how I wish I had a lock on my door.._ Kyle thought to himself. Him and Eric went right back into what they were doing; deeply making out whilst grinding their bulges together. Gerald came back down the stairs and looked and the remaining three boys. "He's not grounded?" Kenny asked, concerned. 

"No, I knew he was gay, just kinda surprised he'd do that here with his mother in the house." Gerald rubbed his head and went into the kitchen to clear his mind from what he had just witnessed. He's not a homophobe, he just didn't want to see his son half naked with a bulge. Shelia looks at her husband, worried. "Gerald, it looks like you just seen a ghost! What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing Shelia. I swear it's nothing for you to worry about." Shelia raised an eyebrow. 

"It sounds like you're trying to hide something. Are you?" Gerald became nervous, and his forehead became wet with sweat. 

"No honey, I'm not. I'm not hiding anything." 

"Then why are you sweating so much? Is there something wrong with Kyle that you aren't telling me?" Shelia seemed more worried now, worried that something could be wrong with her Bubby. 

"No honey, it's nothing about Kyle! Don't go check now, he's perfectly fine!" Shelia poked her head into the living room from the kitchen, seeing Kyle nowhere to be found. She looked at Gerald, looking a bit pissed. "Well if he's so safe, Gerald, where is he?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for the excuse response that Gerald would have on her. "Where is he? Why uh.. he's um, in his room but don't check on him, he's fine." Shelia squinted her eyes angrily at Gerald. 

"Well, if he's so fine, why can't I check on him? Hmm?" Gerald didn't respond, as he didn't know how to. There was no good excuse for that. Shelia turned around and headed for the stairs. "Uh oh, how are we gonna warn Kyle?" Stan hissed to the other boys. Butters pulled out his phone and sent Kyle a series of messages warning him of his mother approaching his door. Kyles phone laid on his desk, vibrating away, but he was too lost in lust. Laying on his back on his bed, Kyle was under Eric. Just in their underwear, they were making out, heavily breathing in each others ears and dry humping their bulges together. Shelia bursts in without warning, startling Kyle and Eric to quickly stop and separate from each other. "What are you doing, Kyle?!"

"M-mom I can explain!" Shelia stomped over to Kyle and separated the couple further. Gerald ran into the room, and so did the rest of the boys. "Now, Shelia, you don't have to do this to him!"

"Why not?! He's gay and we don't allow this!"

"Shelia, it's the first time he's truly loved someone, just let him be happy!"

"Mom, you're gonna take my whole world away if you take me away from him.. please don't do this to me!" Kyle's eyes started to fill with tears.  _Here we go, the moment I'm never gonna be able to be with him.. the moment I'm gonna lose my entire world.._ Shelia's expression did not change at all. "Honey, come here, let's talk this out for a seco-"

"We aren't gonna talk about anything, Gerald, I've made up my mind!"

"Ms. Broflovski, please listen. You see.. you may think Kyle is, well, wrong for thinking this way. That, g-god don't want him being gay, but, if god made us all, well, he made Kyle gay. A-and, maybe god himself is a little gay." Butters nervously looked at the ground and rubbed his knuckles together. Shelia finally seemed to think about it for a moment. She stepped away from Kyle, who was crying heavily at this point. Eric went to go hug and comfort Kyle, and in reaction Shelia had almost stopped him, but didn't. "I'm sure it's all going to be okay, Jew-babe.." Kyle cried silently into Eric's shoulder, hoping his mom will let him keep Eric and stay gay. "Shelia, really think about this. Kyle is happy, and shouldn't that be what we want? I want him to be happy. He'll be miserable if you make him leave Eric." Gerald tried his best to help the situation. 

"Fine.. but I won't be happy with it. And you two won't be having sex in this house! I don't care about cuddling or kissing but no grinding against each other!" Eric rolled his eyes, but agreed so he can have Kyle. "Eric.. I-I was so scared I was gonna have to lose you.." Kyle, still slightly crying, sniffled and hugged Eric tighter. 

"Shh, it's okay now, Kyahl, don't worry."

"We better leave them alone, come on Shelia, you too boys." They all left Eric and Kyle alone in his room, comforting one another. Shelia made them keep the door open to ensure they don't start humping each other again. 

After some time, the other boys had left, leaving Eric and Kyle by themselves. They were on the couch, snuggled and watching a movie. Kyle is now calm, and happy he can stay with the love of his life. All of his paranoia and fears of being gay have melted, now he has nothing to worry about. "Hey, Kyahl, since we can't have sex at your house, wanna spend the night at my house tomorrow night? My mom won't give a shit." Kyle thought about the offer for a moment. 

"If, my parents let me, then yeah." Kyle smiled and Eric and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Eric, giggling, gave Kyle a long kiss. "So it's settled then" Eric whispers into Kyles ear, "be prepared for my dick, Kyahl. Cause we're gonna have some fun~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please, use the system I mentioned in he beginning note, it will help me greatly! I see this chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I wanted to get it out quickly, since I do have a break from busy shit, so I can actually try and be productive at this story.


	5. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closer and closer to the Prom. Kyle has nothing else to worry about, right? He's now accepted as gay to his parents. Tonight will be his night with Eric Cartman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you guys like it. Also, I've been slowly changing my writing style to be more detailed after reading Baby Now You Do by charmzz. It was so amazing, and their work is SO much better than mine, so I'm trying to get better at writing ^^;

     Kyle woke up a bit earlier than he usually does on weekends. Today was the day he was gonna spend the night a Eric's house. It was also the Prom tomorrow night, so he has to quickly get ready for that when he returns home from the visit. Tired, and still in pajamas, he gets up to get something to eat. "Pop tarts again Kyle? Why not eat something healthier? You can't just eat pop tarts all the time you know." Shelia was getting eggs out of the fridge. Kyle just shrugged and grabbed a packet of pop tarts. He sat at the kitchen table to eat them, and decided to pull out his phone to text Eric. 

Babefro: Hey fatty, when u want me over?

Fatty<3: ASAP, I want your body cutie

Babefro: heh, ok. I'll take a shower then head over. love you babe <3

Fatty<3: perfect, luv u 2 jewbabe <3

Kyle rolled his eyes at Eric's silly nickname. He got up after finishing his pop tart and headed for the shower. The warm water and soap running down his body soothed him, took away all the remaining stress that had been looming over him since last night. He rinses all the soap that was soaked into his jewfro. He decides to put in conditioner so his hair would be nice and soft for Eric. He knows that the fatass absolutely adores his fro. _Hmm, maybe I should surprise him and arrive without my hat._ He giggled at the silly thought of Eric being pleased to see him without his hat. He finished his shower and got dressed, leaving his hat off. He quickly packed a few things and pajamas and headed for the front door. "Where do you think you're going, young man?" Shelia had her hands on her hips.

"I'm spending the night at Eric's remember? I'll be back tomorrow, near lunch time probably." Shelia just nodded, and got back to what she was doing. Kyle left and walked to Eric's house, excited to see him and sleep with him. Kyle giggled at the thought of cuddling up to Eric's soft body as they slept. On his walk, Kyle kept messing with his own hair, making sure it was still soft and poofy for Eric. It was weird for Kyle to have his hat off, his hair drooping on his forehead. It was a bit annoying to him, but he'll deal with it to see Eric happy. Kyle finally reached the house of Eric Cartman and knocked on the door. After the first knock, Eric quickly opened it and gave Kyle a massive hug. "There you are Jew! What took so long?!"

"I walked here. Were you just waiting by the door for me?" Kyle was being lightly crushed by Eric's big arms. Eric gave a nod and lifted Kyle inside the house, putting him down on the couch. He looked Kyle up and down, and his face seemed to light up with joy when we looked at Kyle's head. "You don't have your hat on!" Eric immediately started to run his fingers through Kyles jewfro. "Oh it's all soft too." Kyle blushed as Eric continued to caress and love on his hair. Liane came into the living room. "Oh hello Kyle! Glad to see you're here now. Want anything to eat?"

"Mom, don't baby him now! But, yes, please get us food, I don't care what just leave us the fuck alone!" Liane nodded and headed to the kitchen. 

"Eric, why do you have to be so mean to her?"

"She's a bitch and a slut, what else do you expect me to do?" Kyle just glanced at the ground, unsure of what to say. Eric sat next to Kyle and pulled the redhead onto his lap. "Comfy, Jewboy?" Kyle nodded as Eric started to rub his hands all over Kyle's chest, moving some of the red fro to kiss at Kyle's neck. The touching and kissing gives Kyle a boner. "Eric, your mom will be back any minute with snacks, are you sure we should be doing this in the living room?" Kyle seems slightly uncomfortable at the thought of Liane walking in on Eric caressing his body. Eric rolls his eyes, whispering in Kyle's ear, "Baby, it's fine. She won't give a shit." 

"But I will, Eric. Please just, wait for the snacks then we can head for your room, okay?" Eric seemed displeased at this, but did it anyways to make Kyle happy. 

"Fine, babe. I'll stop for now." Liane comes in with a platter full of small bowls of various snacks. Ranging from cheesy poofs to mini cinnamon rolls. She set's it on the coffee table, and smiles. "Enjoy, boys. I'll leave you two alone now, but holler if you need me!" She heads upstairs to her room, and Eric digs into the snacks. 

"So, since she'll leave us totally alone, we can have sex in the living room?" Eric spoke with a mouthful of food. Kyle thought for a while, considering it. 

"Uh, I suppose. Since she won't come in here."

"Good!" Eric swallowed his food and turned Kyle around. Now facing each other, Eric slid Kyle over so he was sitting on Eric's crotch. They look each other in the eye, and seeing each other full of lust is enough to cause their dicks to tingle and harden. Kyle stared deeply into Eric's brown eyes as Kyle couldn't resist, and began to him their bulges together. Letting out small noises and gasps, the two wrapped their arms together, embracing each other as Kyle rolled his hips against Eric's. The larger boys hands ran up and down the redheads sides, making him tingle and twitch in Eric's hands. "Heh, you're so fucking hot for a Jew." Kyle wrinkled his nose at Eric.

"Same goes for you, tubby boy." Smiling at their small insults during a time like this, Kyle leaned in and kissed Eric deeply on his soft lips, having a hand against the soft round cheek of his face. Kyle was slightly startled when Eric began to remove his clothing, quickly making the redhead naked on top of Eric. A smirk crossed the fat boys lips as he looked up and down Kyle's slim frame. "Damn, you're hot, Kyahl." Kyle could feel a blush appear on his cheeks at the compliments he was getting about his supposedly 'hot bod'. Kyle's erection throbbed as Eric began to slightly stroke up and down his sides, causing him to slightly moan. He wanted to have Eric naked too. He can't be the only one naked during this. Slowly, Kyle began to pull off Eric's shirt, revealing the larger boys belly. "Oh, wanna see me naked too, hmm?" Eric cooed at Kyle. 

"Shut up, fatass." Eric gave a snicker as Kyle began to tug at the other boys pants. 

"Like my ass, hmm Jewboy?" Kyle felt a heat rise to his face. _Shit, I kinda do. Looks soft.. big.._ "Heh, hell yeah I do, Eric" Kyle decided to say, finally stripping the fatter male of his clothing. Eric gripped ahold of Kyle's dick, grasping firmly onto the base of this throbbing member. The redhead gasped, and resisted the urge to start thrusting in the fat hand. 

"Like my fingers tightly wrapped around your cock, hmm, kike?" Eric cooed softly as he gripped onto it a little harder, beginning to stroke. 

"Shut the f-fuck up, fat-ass." Kyle groaned as pleasure went through his whole body from the strokes on his erection. Eric eyed Kyle's dick with the intention of shoving the whole thing in his mouth as he stroked it. "You're lookin at it l-like you wanna eat it."

"Oh, maybe I do, Kyahl, maybe I do~" Eric's tone made Kyles nerves tingle all over, and he let out a gasp as Eric slid down the couch to be eye level with Kyles cock. He gave it a slow lick from the base to the tip, teasing Kyle, making the redhead softly moan. The teasing was unbearable, making his dick tingle and twitch with a want for pleasure he has never felt before. He looked deep into Eric's eyes, watching him work wonders with his tongue around the head of Kyles dick. 

"Fucking shove it down your throat already, Eric~" Kyle became more and more desperate for the sucking on his cock as time went by. His cock throbbed in the fatter boys mouth, the sweet sensation of pleasure building up slowly as the fat tongue licked at his dick. The redhead couldn't take it anymore, the sensations in his dick caused his entire body to seize up, preparing for the intense climax. Then it came, like a wave of intense pleasure that had washed over him. His body jerked, and he moaned. Quickly covering his mouth, embarrassed by the noise he had made, he looked down at Eric with a slight grin. 

"You are good at that, fatass." Eric gave a slight grunt in acknowledgement as he slid the dick out of his mouth, swallowing the cum that had pooled into his mouth. The brunet looked up at Kyle, and smirked. 

"Glad you discovered my secret talent, Jew. How 'bout we discover yours?" Eric began to unzip his pants and take out his own rock hard, throbbing erection. Kyle glanced at it wearingly. "Scared of my fat cock, Jew? Lemme see what your fat Hebrew lips can do~" Kyles face became as red as his hair, and he slid down and looked at the throbbing member before him. 

"You wanna see what my mouth can do, huh, fatass? What makes you say I'll give you a blowjob?" Eric gave Kyle a sly smirk, and places his hand atop Kyles head, within his Jewfro.

"I say that you'll give me a blowjob. Suck my cock, you dirty kike~" Kyle wrinkled his nose at the insults, but obeyed and began to lightly suck on the tip of he fatboys dick. The brunet gasped, seemingly like the feeling of Kyle's lips around his member. 

"You're a dirty boy, Kyahl!" The redheads face reddened, and he tried his best at getting Eric's dick down his throat. Eric's soft hand layed on top of his head, messing with his red curls. The rub of the fat fingers against his scalp felt amazing. 

"Oh Kyahl!~" Eric moaned as the Jew began to suck hard, and fast. Trying desperately to get the fat cock in his mouth to explode with its warm jucies. He wanted to taste the salty liquid on his tongue and down his throat. 

With a twitch to his legs and a slight tug on Kyle's hair, Eric's dick twitched and throbbed within Kyle's wet mouth as his mouth filled with the warm thick liquid. "F-fuck, kike, you're good at this." Eric breathed, his cheeks pink and his forehead wet with sweat. Kyle took the softening cock out of his mouth and sat up, locking eyes with the brunet. 

"I'm not a fucking kike, fatass" Kyle hissed and got face to face with Eric, embracing him and touching their lips together in a warm and wet kiss. Eric soon recoiled, tasting the saltiness of his own cum in Kyle's saliva.

"Kyahl that's disgusting!" Kyle gave a huge smile and chuckled at the disgusted face he was looking into. "Clearly you forgot I sucked your dick seconds before the kiss! You're an idiot!" Kyle burst out laughing as the brunet gave an irritated look at the laughing redhead. 

"Shut up Kyahl. Come on, let's just eat. I'm fucking starving." 

"But you just had a nice kosher sausage!" Kyle's face reddened with his laughter, and Eric gave him a slight push on the shoulder, smirking at the joke. 

"Whatever, let's just order pizza, okay?" Kyle nodded, and got off of Eric. The redhead took in his surroundings as he head up the stairs, going into the bathroom too clean up and take a piss. 

The night so far seemed great, with their bellies full of pizza and Pepsi, with the soft chatter from the TV surrounding Kyle's brain. They were snuggled on the couch, leaning into one another with their hands locked together. 

Everything seemed to slowly fade out of Kyle's vision as he drifted into sleep against the soft body. Eric looked over the skinny boy in his arms, and smirked, carrying him into his bed. There, they snuggled, sleeping peacefully in the comfort of each others arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo another chapter! I always think my chapters seem short, like too short, so I hope y'all don't think that. If you do, tell me, and I'll totally try to make the chapters longer for you guys! ^^


	6. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a little blood could be shed at a formal event? This night will be scarred into the kids brains for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm working on this right after chapter 5 was posted ^^ I'm finally starting to work while away from home so I can hopefully get chapters out faster.

The light shown through the window to the bedroom, and Kyle opened his eyes. Looking around, he didn't recognize where he was.  _This isn't my room.._ he remained confused until he felt the soft figure shift against his body. Reality settled into him, and he was in Eric's bed with the softly built boy snuggled into his side. Kyle glanced at the clock and the time read 8:26 AM. So it was a bit early for a Saturday morning. 

The brunet shifted, waking up and looking at Kyle with sleepy eyes. The redhead couldn't help but smile at the sleepy face before him. "Goodmorning fatty." 

"Goodmorning Jewbabe." Kyle's face reddened as he wrinkled his nose, and Eric let out a small, tired laugh. "What? Don't like the nickname?" Eric played with Kyle's red curls. Kyle rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, seeing 3 unread messages from his overprotective mother. 

Mom: Goodmorning Kyle.

Mom: Have you woken up yet?

Mom: When are you coming home? Don't forget that the prom is tonight!

Kyle blinked at his phone, barely remembering the big party being held at his school later that night. After taking a moment to think how the prom may play out, he typed a reply to his mother. 

Yes mom, I'm fine. Just woke up

Be there at around 2

"Who was that your texting? Cheating on me?" Eric tried to look at Kyle's phone. 

"It was my mom, dumbass." Kyle gave Eric a slight push to the shoulder. The brunet gave a sarcastic offended look at the redhead, pretending to be hurt. This behavior just brought on another shove by Kyle. 

"Ow, Kyahl!"

"Oh whatever, that didn't hurt you." The brunet smiled and shoved Kyle against the bed, pinning him and delivering a deep kiss. Kyle's eyes fluttered shut as he embraced the long kiss. 

"Come on tubby, let's go get something to eat."

"I wanna eat at iHop." Kyle gave a strange look to Eric. 

"iHop? Let's just eat food here-"

"Kyyaahhll I wanna eat at iHop!!" The high-pitched whinny voice he should have been used to made his head throb in pain. 

"Fine fine! Come on, get up and we'll go." Eric got up happily and skipped over to his dresser. Stripping off his clothing, the brunet got dressed right in front of Kyle, causing the redhead to get a light red hue to his cheeks. It was his first time seeing Eric's full naked body. In its round softness, Kyle was in love with it. The brunet took a suspicious glance at the redhead. 

"Jesus Kyahl, you little perv." The redhead just responded with a surprised noise and quickly flipped off the bigger boy. This caused a giggle out of the brunet and he walked over to Kyle, lifting him to his feet. 

"Liked what you saw, Jew?" Embarrassed and not wanting to share his answer, Kyle looked into Eric's brown eyes and stayed silent. The brunet gave a small, quiet grunt and handed Kyle's backpack to him. "Get dressed too, lazy. I dont mind if you do it in here." Eric grinned at Kyle.

"Whatever." He dug into his bag and brought out a change of clothes. Deciding it was too much work to just go into the bathroom to change, he took off his clothes right in front of Eric, changing kind of quickly. "Come on, to iHop. I'm starving." The redhead grabbed his phone and wallet, then left the room dragging the brunet by his chubby hand.

The cold air stung at Kyle's ears. He wasn't used to not wearing his hat, and he wished he would have thought to brush his mess of curls before heading out. The insecurities he had about his Jewfro had never went away. Kyle glanced at Eric and spotted him looking at the red curls blowing in the wind. 

"Stop starring at my hair."

"But it's so cute, Kyahl!" Kyle's face reddened with embarrassment at the compliment. He glared at Eric underneath the drooping curls. The brunet gave Kyle a pat to the head as they crossed the street and finally towards iHop.

"We finally fucking made it."

"It wasn't even far, dummy. Come on, let's get a table." They walked into the building, instantly freshly cooked eggs, bacon and pancakes. Eric took a seat on the waiting chairs as Kyle talked to the reservation person. 

"Come, fatass, they have a table for us." They were lead to a small booth, already set up with silverware, napkins, and an assortment of toppings like syrup. Eric was seated next to Kyle, and he looked into the menu.

"So many damn options.." He looked through all the pages. Seemingly to really think about what he was gonna order. Looking into the menu, Kyle had decided that just a normal pancake seemed nice. 

"Have you decided on what you're going to order?" Tge waiter approached their table, with a small order book open and ready. 

"Uh, yeah, I'd like to get the pancakes with a glass of apple juice." The waiter wrote down Kyle's order, and looked at Eric who was still looking at the menu.

"Uh, Gimmie the chocolate chip pancakes with eggs and sausage, with extra syrup and uh, some Dr. Pepper." The waiter left with a nod, heading towards the kitchen. Kyle looked at Eric, surprised on what his order consisted of. 

"Dr. Pepper? With breakfast? That's gross Eric."

"Don't judge me till you've tried it, Jew!" Kyle stuck his tongue out at Eric playfully, and the two giggled. The waiter shortly returned with their drinks, setting them down in front of the two boys. Eric took a long sip from his Dr. Pepper, glancing at Kyle. 

"You know what I think of as I suck on this straw?"

"Hm?" Kyle glanced at Eric with a flat expression, seemingly knowing what kind of joke would come out of this statement. 

"I think of sucking on your nice big kosher sausage, Kyahl." Kyle nearly choked on his drink, Eric had said it louder than he was expecting. 

"Dude! Don't talk so damn loud about this shit!" The redhead hissed. Eric had a big grin on his face, liking how cute Kyle was when made angry or annoyed. The brunet gave the skinnier boy a few pats on the fro. 

"Shh, calm your nerves, Kyahl. Your Jersey side is showing." That statement made Eric get a light punch to the stomach. "Ow, Kyahl?! What the hell!"

"I don't like hearing about my "Jersey side", okay?" Kyle's face was slightly reddened with anger and slight embarrassment as he felt many wondering eyes go over to their table. Eric wrapped his arm around the back of the redhead. 

"Don't worry Jewbabe, I still love you. Look, foods coming!" Kyle was about to give another punch to Eric's stomach when the sent of warm, steamy pancakes was placed right under his nose. He looked at the stack on his plate consisting of 3 round fluffy flat cakes. There was melting butter blob at the top of the stack, surrounded by a small pool of syrup that was dripping down the sides. His stomach growled at the sight of the food. 

Erics plate was full of food, a stack of chocolate chip pancakes nearly drowned in syrup, accompanied by an egg and two long perfectly cooked sausage. The waiter quickly refilled their cups and left to take care of another table. 

"Jeeze Eric, you have enough food to feed a whole family" Kyle stared at the other boys plate, glancing at the round face.

"I know, how do you think I keep this amazing form? I eat lots, Jew. Something your people didn't do in the 1930's and 40's." Eric deserved the blow to the side from Kyle's fists from making such a joke. The bigger male held the spot of impact, grunting and shutting his eyes tightly.

"You damn fatass, stop saying shit like that!" Kyle looked furious with the bigger boy. They met eyes, and the redhead suddenly regret punching Eric so hard. He may have deserved it, but he didn't mean to cause so much pain to him. 

"Okay o-okay, I'm sorry. Jeeze.. it's just out of habit, you're not a stupid Jew.. well technically you are but to me you aren't.." Kyle wraps his arms around the bigger boy, embracing him in a apologetic hug.

"Sorry for hurting you, uh, let's just eat, okay? I'm starving." The brunet nodded, and he dug into his meal, Kyle did the same. 

 

By the time they left the restaurant, it was already 10:16. Their bellies were full of pancakes, so their walk back to Eric's house was a slow one. The snow on the icy sidewalks made thier shoes squeak, and they held hands the whole way back to Eric's house. 

Stepping inside the familiar green house, the warmth from inside cause Kyle to strip his jacket off and throw it on the nearby couch. 

"Wanna play some good old video games Jewbabe??" Eric turned on the TV and set up his Okama Gamesphere. He had the system since they were kids, so it looked pretty battered. 

"Sure, is that all you have though?" The brunet looked at the redhead and nodded. Kyle sighed. He hadn't played anything on the system since it was popular back in his elementary school years. They sat in the couch close together and grabed their controllers, playing a number of old games they played as young kids. It was pretty nostalgic for Kyle. 

 

It was now 1:37. Kyle and Eric had resorted to watching TV while cuddled on the couch. As the program went to a commercial break, Kyle checked the time on his phone. He sat up and glanced at Eric. 

"I told my mom I'd be back at 2. I should get going since I'm gonna walk." The brunet looked into the redheads eyes and made a whine. He wrapped his arms around Kyle, holding him close. 

"No.. don't gooo." The whining tone was very familiar to Kyle. He rolled his eyes, struggling to get up from the big arms that were wrapped around him.

"We'll see each other at the prom tonight, it' starts in 3 hours so I suggest we both start getting ready." Kyle managed to get up. He packed up his belongings, and, doing a quick double check, exited the green house with a wave of goodbye to his boyfriend. 

The cold air stung against Kyle's hatless head as he walked down the icy sidewalks and towards his home. Excitement built in his chest whenever he thought about the prom that was happening in just a few hours. He knew his suit for the occasion was clean, so he didn't need to worry about that. His hair. That's the thing he'd worry about. Since it was a formal event, wearing his usual green hat seemed ridiculous. He'd have to find a good way to tame his massive mess of red curls. 

When he walked into his house, he was greet with the lingering smell of lunch from earlier, and to the sight of his little brother Ike sitting on the couch watching some Canadian show. The young boy looked over to the redhead. 

"Sup Kyle. Ew where's your hat?" Ike pretended to be disgusted looking at Kyle's hair. The redhead rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and hung up his coat. 

"Oh whatever, I don't look like some beast." Before Ike could reply with some smart comment, Kyle head up the stairs and into his room, throwing his bag down beside his bed. Glancing over at the clock that read 2:30, he decided now would be a good time to make sure everything was ready for the prom. 

He opened his closet and checked his suit for any wrinkles or stains. Kyke sighed in relief as it was in perfect condition.  _The prom starts at 5,_ he reminded himself. He has plenty of time to get ready, so maybe he should relax for now. He sat on his bed and checked his phone, looking at a next from Kenny he received a few minutes ago. 

Ken: can't wait 4 the prom dude! U ready yet?

The redhead raised a brow in confusion, seeing as it was still at least 2 hours till the prom. 

No dude, it starts at 8. Not even showered yet..

Ken: Really? Wow, lol. Butters and I are already ready. He was paranoid, and said we should get ready early.

Kyle thought about it for a moment, wondering if he should do the same now. Getting up and plugging in his phone, he headed for the bathroom. 

The warm water soaked his scalp and ran down his back as he washed up. Making sure he put in conditioner so taming his hair would be easier. He stood in the shower, wondering how the night would play out, and also what he should do to tame his massive heap of curls.  _Maybe some gel and a comb.._ he thought as he was getting out of the shower. 

Patting himself dry, he wore his suit undershirt and his dress pants. He looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing his mess of curls. He grabbed some hair gel and slicked the curls back, smoothing them out with his comb. It looked decent, and not messy. This was the look he was going for. 

Back in his room, Kyle decided to wait out the remaining hour until prom. He was fully dressed now, sitting at his computer and scrolling through his social medias. The buzzing of his phone startled him. He eyed the message. 

Fatty<3: Hey jewbabe, what time we going again? 

The clock read 4:17, with the prom starting at 5. He picked up his phone to type out a reply. 

How about in 20 mins? My mom's gonna pick you up then take us to get our own sodas. She doesn't trust out classmates. 

Fatty<3: Kk, I'll be ready. Lookin sexy for my baby. 

Kyle shut off his phone with a burning hot face. Why did he love this man again? Kyle got up and shut off his computer, putting his wallet and phone in his pockets. 

Heading into the kitchen, he felt the need to consume a small snack. Perhaps some crackers would suffice. The redhead sat on the couch next to his little brother, looking at the TV without paying attention to what was being played. Sheila came into the room and gasped when she seen Kyle. 

"Oh look at my little handsome man!!" She walked up to Kyle quickly and hugged him, seemingly fixing strands of his hair while doing so. 

"Thanks mom." Kyle hugged his mother back, a little annoyed by the sudden hug. He glanced at the time and decided it was time to go. 

"Hey mom, can we go pick up Eric now?" He said while texting Eric a quick message that they're coming.

"Why yes bubby. Come on now." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door into the frigid air with Kyle following behind her. They got into the heated car, and the drive was not long to Eric's house, picking him up. The rest of the drive and getting sodas was a silent one. No one said anything.

Once they got to the prom, Kyle and Eric entered holding hands. The redheads heart was beating out of his chest. Yeah, the whole world basically knew by now, but it still scared him for some reason. There were a lot of people already. The dance floor was crowded, and many people were gathered all one the walls, tables, and food bars. Kyle scanned the room at caught sight of Stan, walking over to him with the bigger boy being dragged along. 

"Hey dude! Glad you made it!" Stan patted Kyle on the shoulder, and he gave a small smile. 

"You two! Hey, uh, where's Wendy?"

"Oh, she couldn't make it. Guess some relatives died or something? I'm not sure to be honest." Kyle looked down awkwardly. He took another glance at all the kids in the place, trying to spot more familiar faces. 

He caught sight of two familiar blonde boys sitting at a table and talking. The table was full of more familiar faces. Craig, Tweek, Token, Jimmy.. Kyle Stan and Eric decided to head over to them. 

"Ghh- H-hey guys!" Tweek said rather loudly, clutching a coffee cup. His suit was wrinkled, his tie undone, and his undershirt untucked and one left unbuttoned. Typical Tweek. 

Craig was dressed in a neat, dark blue suit. Jimmy they were all wearing nice suits, while Kenny wore a old, kinda beat up looking one. 

"Hey, nice to see you all." The three boys took seats at the table, taking up the entire table now. 

"G-Guys, this p-p-prom so far has been fanta-.. f-f-fata-tas.. has been f-f-fantastic!" Jimmy gave a small smile, looking over each of his friends faces. They all nodded. 

"I agree even though me and the fro have only just got here." Eric snickered, looking at Kyle's hair. The redhead glared at the brunet. 

"You guys are gonna have the best times of your life. I heard the bathrooms are gonna be absolutely full of couples having sex, ha!" Kenny snickered to himself, obviously planning in doing the same with his partner. Tweek and Craig glanced at each other as well, smirking. They all then settled their eyes on the jewboy and the Fatboy. 

"No. No we're not doing that." Kyle said flatley. 

"But you two did it in the school bathrooms!" Token chimed in, smirking at the couple. Eric looked at Kyle, seemingly trying to beg for it with his eyes. 

"Yeah, come on Kyahl! We've done it before, what's so different about this time?"

"It's more public.. everyone would hear me." Kyle seemed to be getting embarrassed thinking about it.

"Oh right, you're kinda loud heh!" Eric got a light blow to the side. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyle's face was red from a mixture of embarrassed and angry emotions. Eric grunted from the blow and Kenny giggled at the sight. 

"Seems you two still bicker back and forth?" Kyle didn't bother replying. He didn't like this conversation anymore. He looked down at the table and just sipped at his soda. Eric chimed into the conversation.

"Yeah, we still bicker. Its kinda fun actually, I bet the Jewboy likes it, heh." Kenny nodded in agreement, taking a glance at Kyle's flushed face. 

"Hey guys did you hear? When no one's looking, Clyde's gonna drug the drinks!" Token seemed excited about this, and now Kyle as glad for his mother's paranoid and buying them their own drinks. 

"Yeah? T-thats gonna b-be so awe-a-awes.. so a-awe-awesome!" Jimmy gave a small smile, looking at the people sitting at the table. Token nodded in agreement. 

"Dude, everyone's gonna be so fuckin wasted, hah!"

"Yeah not me." Kyle looked up with a face still slightly flushed. He scanned over his friends faces as he sipped from his soda. 

"Why not have some fun, Kyahl? Seeing you wasted would he hella funny, heh. Maybe even cute." Eric got closer to Kyle, holding him close to prevent Kyle from recoiling. The brunet places his lips on Kyle's neck, causing him to shiver from the tingling sensation throughout his body. The feeling made Kyle stiffen in his seat. He glared at Eric. 

"Eric, f-fucking stop." The brunet replied with a big grin, and scooting closer placing a hand on Kyle's lap. A bulge started to form in Kyle's pants, making him stiffen more. 

"If y'all are gonna fuck, go into the bathrooms." Hearing Tokens voice made Kyle look up and finally noticed all the eyes that layed on them, some people snickering and whispering to one another. The sight of this made Kyle's face redder than his hair. 

"Heh, you like this don't you Kyahl?" He breathed in sharply when he felt the brunet graze a finger over his throbbing erection. He knew it wouldn't go away easily, he had to relieve it. Breathing in shakily, he opened his mouth to speak. 

"I'm going to the bathroom, come." He hissed the words to Eric, trying not to make it obvious. He got up before another thing could be said and walked into the bathrooms, trying his best to hide his erection from wondering eyes. It took Eric a while before he met up with Kyle in the bathrooms. 

They clung onto each other, kissing and embracing each other as they clumsily stumbled into the bathroom stall. Luckily the bathrooms were empty at this time. Locking the stall door, they stumbled until Eric had Kyle pressed against the wall, slapping their lips together and grinding their erections together in a synced manner. It wasn't long before Kyle was stripped naked and Eric kissing his way down Kyle's body to his dick. 

The redhead covered his mouth and and moaned as his cock slipped into the others warm mouth. Kyle's vision became dazed as he felt the familiar sucking motion over his dick. Trying his best to hold in his moans, Kyle's body shuddered and twitched from the pleasure. As each minute past he came closer to his climax, the intense sucking made the sensation stronger. 

Inhaling sharply, Kyle failed to muffle his last loud moan before shooting his load into his partners mouth. Eric smirked and swallowed, standing up to meet Kyle's eyes. The reality of what just happened felt like it hit Kyle in the face. 

"Oh shit, I made too much noise!" Eric giggled, and silenced his panicked boyfriend by pressing his salty lips against his. The taste of Kyle's leftover semen on Erics lips made Kyle recoil and push him away. 

"Are you serious? That's disgusting!" Kyle quickly put back on his clothes and exited the stall, starring into the mirror, making sure to fix this appearance and wash up. 

"Hey what about my dick?!" Eric came out as well, standing beside Kyle, watching him carefully fix his fro and suit. The redhead glanced at the other, just responding with a head shake. Eric huffed and crossed his arms, pouting. 

"That's not fair!" Kyle rolled his eyes and, with one last adjustment of his tie, exited the bathrooms. Eric groaned and followed his boyfriend. They went back to the table, and Kenny was grinning widely.

"So, you guys had fun, huh? Everyone heard you Kyle."

"God Damnit." Kyle hid his face, and rested his head on the table. 

"Don't worry, Kyle. If me and Butters were in there, he'd be screaming! He just absolutely loves my dick heh." 

"Aw jeeze Ken.. d-dont tell everyone.." Butters looked around nervously, rubbing his knuckles together. Kenny snickered and have his boyfriend a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek. 

The sound of a door being aggressively opened started everyone. The person who had just entered was deathly familiar to the four boys. With his blonde spiky hair, tattoos, and ripped flannel, Butters screamed. 

"T-.. this can't be.."

"Dude, it's been five years of course it can!"

"Trent Boyette!!!" Butters got up and ran. Kyles heart was beating out of his chest, he didn't want to believe who was standing just 10 feet away. Most of the kids ran towards the back exit, but the main four boys were paralyzed with fear. Trent looked in their direction, his eyes full of death. In his hand, he clicked a switch blade open and walked towards them. Full of hate, he made his walk to the boys slow to make suspense. 

"For the past 10 years I spent locked away in that damned cell. You four are the cause of this! If you had just accepted what you deserved you wouldn't have to deal with this!" Kyle knew he should run, but his whole body was shaking from fear. Trent wasn't just going to bully them now, they're more mature. He will kill them now. Eric was sweating, his eyes wide. Taking a glance at his boyfriend, Eric knew he had to do something. 

"One of you was the main cause for this," He stopped walking, and pointed his knife at Eric, "you were the one who lied to the authorities! I will do anything to make you suffer! Even if it means killing he ones you love before I kill you!" Eric gripped Kyle's hand, trying to get in front of him. Trent smirked, looking at the shaking terrified boys. He got close to Eric, staring into his eyes. 

"You love the redhead, huh?" Trent pushed Eric over, his strength was surprising. Eric fell to the ground with a loud smack, looking up to meet the eyes of a killer holding his boyfriend off the ground by his throat. Kyle was struggling, but he was too weak to get out of Trents grip. The redhead looked at Eric with tear filled eyes. 

"Eric.. p-please!" Kyle began choking as Trent tightened his grip around the boys throat. His knife shimmered as he brought it up to Kyles stomach. Trent had a wicked smile on his face, something only a person wanting to kill would make. 

"Want me to kill him, Cartman? Want to watch me slice his little stomach open?" Eric stammered to his feet, pissed now. 

"You better fucking not, Trent!" The larger boy grabbed onto Trent, and dragged him to the floor. Doing this caused Trent to slash his knife at Kyles arm. Letting out a short scream, the redhead was let go of after Eric started throwing punches onto Trents face. Stan rushed to Kyles side and helped him up. 

"Dude that looks bad! We gotta get outta here. Kenny, take him out, I'll call an ambulance." Blood was soaking Kyles suit, soiling it. He knew he'd be in trouble for this. Kenny lead Kyle out of the building as fast as he could before Trent could notice. Kyle was crying, the pain from the deep gash was unbearable. Stan worked on calling an ambulance, making sure police were on their way too. 

"Get the fuck off me! You're lucky you're so damn heavy!" Trent yelled as Eric was on top of him, trying his best to beat Trent. 

"Dude you shouldn't fight a guy with a weapon!" Eric ignored Stans warnings and continued trying his best to break Trents nose. Eventually the blonde bully got the brunet off of him, and out came his knife, stained in Kyles blood. Eric took punches and kicks to the face and body, then finally stabs to his entire body. Stan went into action, trying to get Trent off of Eric, pulling him and squeezing his throat. Stan nearly got stabbed when police sirens could be heard, and Trent walked hurriedly to the door. 

"This won't be the last time you hear from me, boys. I suggest you watch your backs!!" He dashed out of the door, escaping the police. Stan stood, breathing heavily with his heart pounding out of his chest. Police and medical teams came in, getting Eric's bruised, bleeding body off the floor and into the ambulance. 

"Boys, what exactly happened here?" Police officers questioned Kenny and Stan for the details of the frightening attack. They told their story, and who did it. The officer nodded, writing notes on a little note pad. He thanked the boys for their cooperation and left the scene, Eric and Kyle in the ambulance, headed for the hospital. The night reeked of fear and blood. The two boys were still shaken up by what had happened. 

"Dude.. we aren't safe anymore.. I don't think they'll be able to catch Trent.."

"Of course they can, don't worry Stan. Come on, lets just head home."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep.. my suit has Kyle's blood on it.." Kenny rested his hand on Stans shoulder, giving a few comforting pats. 

"It's fine dude. You can stay over at my house if you want." Stan shook his head, and headed for his house. Kenny, living on the other side of town, decided to head home too. It was a rough night, and everyone was left scared and scarred. Kyle and Eric we're at the hospital for their injuries, Stan went home and had to sit though his mothers worried rants, and Kenny went home to a mother who didn't give a shit. The rest of the kids had their scare. Trent is still out their, waiting to make Eric's life miserable, and everyone who was involved with his case should be terrified. This wasn't the kind of teen romance prom Kyle had hoped for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning on the chapter to take this long to complete, and I'm sorry for that ^^; Anyway, hope you like this chapter! It was fun to write, lol


	7. Hospital Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the misfortunes at the prom, Kyle and Eric were hospitalized. Time in the hospital will be hell for Eric, and Kyle hopes his parents won't chew his ear off with what happened at the prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry it took a while for the last chapter, I've been really lazy lately and depression makes it worse, but I'll be taking therapy for that soon so hopefully I'll be better soon! ^^

_Beep.. beep.. beep.._ This was the only noise that was in Eric's hospital room. He was hooked up to many machines, and covered in bandages and casts. The injures he had gotten from the fight were broken ribs, broken arm, and multiple stab wounds all over his body. Eric had a bunch of stitches and even two black eyes. This was enough to cause Eric to be in the hospital for some time, and have his vitals frequently checked.

Kyle on the other hand only had a deep gash on his bicep, making him have a few stitches and a bandage but nothing serious. Being hooked up to only a few machines such as a heart rate checker, Kyle was most likely going to be leaving the hospital sooner than Eric. Light shine through the window, and the sound of chirping birds was enough to make Kyle wake up. He didn't know where he was, nor did he have any memory of what happened. He slowly sat up, and looked around the room. The amount of white in the room made his head hurt. Then, reality hit him like a brick to the face.

He was in the hospital after the incident with Trent at the prom. His arm had a bandage around it, and he didn't know where Eric was or if he even survived the fight with Trent. The blonde was armed after all, and Eric had only his fists to fight with. A knock at his rooms door startled him, and a nurse came in, giving Kyle a patient smile as she walked over to his bed.

"So, you were in some fight, huh?" She was trying to make small talk with Kyle, and he hated it. He just wanted to see of his boyfriend even fucking survived the attack.

"Is Eric Cartman okay? Did he survive? Which room is he in? I wanna see him." Kyle attempted to get up out of his bed, but the nurse had stopped him. Kyle felt light headed, and a headache rushed through him. Perhaps this was from the medicine he was put on for his operation, or maybe it's because his wounds themselves? 

"You're not ready to get up and walk around yet, so please sit." Kyle sighed and obeyed the woman, laying back down and letting her check his vitals. When the check up was over, Kyle looked around the room once more. The white empty walls were still painful to look at, and the brown side table next to Kyles hospital bed remained empty. Nothing but the sound of beeping filled Kyles ears. Having nothing better to do but sleep, Kyle felt himself drift off slowly, losing features of the world around him until eventually he had drifted off to sleep. 

Around noon, he was woken up by some nurses so that he can be served lunch. It looked and smelled even worse than the school's food. A sad looking grilled cheese sandwich and a soggy bowl of salad was on a tray in front of him. Put onto the side table was a medium glass of what appeared to be iced sweet tea. Condensation dripped down the glass. 

"Will Eric be eating lunch too?" The nurses glanced at each other then down at Kyle. One of them shook their head, and she spoke. 

"No, I'm afraid he's in some sort of short coma. Trauma to the head was severe, but we don't think he'll have any sort of brain damage." Kyles eyes widened with fear and worry. His breathing quickened and he almost felt like crying. 

"Will he be okay? When will he wake up?!" The concern and panic in his voice was easily noticeable, since one of the nurses firmly gripped Kyles shoulder. 

"Hey, calm down, we predict he'll be awake in a few days, okay? Now, enjoy your lunch. Oh, and incase you're wondering how we'll feed him, he'll be tube fed, okay?" Kyle gave a small nod as he calmed down, relieved that Eric's coma won't last very long. He ate the lunch that was put out before him. The grilled cheese was burnt and the cheese inside almost tasted fake, and the salad was just plain and sad. The sweet tea was okay, though it tasted mostly like sink water and sugar. Better than nothing. 

After lunch, the nurses provided Kyle with a few books to read, so Kyle picked out a good one and began to read. It was titled "The Colossus Rises", and it was about some boy named Jack and a cast of characters with a strange gene that may kill them. Apparently this was the first book to a whole series, so Kyle decided to try and read them all during his time here. 

Half way through the book, a knock at the door made Kyle jump. The nurse let in two of Kyles friends, Kenny and Stan. They came in and set down balloons and flowers on his side table, probably to make him feel better. 

"Hey bookworm. How's hospital life?" Kenny smirked and eyed the book Kyle was reading. Setting down the book, Kyle marked his page and sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"It's terrible. The walls of this place are like a insane asylum, the foods terrible, and the nurses try to be your friend. I hate it. As for the books, they're good. You guys interrupted it, a character named Cass was about to be eaten by a Griffin." Kenny nodded, looking around the place. 

"Yeah, are you feeling alright Kyle? Your wound looked bad." Stan examined the bandage that was around Kyles wound. He nodded, slightly touching the bandage. 

"Did you guys visit Eric yet? I heard he's in bad condition."

"Yeah, we did. He was hooked up to all sorts of stuff, from IV drips to monitors tracing his brain activity." Kenny let out a chuckle, but stopped mid laugh when he saw Kyles worried face. "Hey, well, I mean he isn't dead at least." Stan elbowed Kennys side, glaring at him. Kyle gave a sad nod, and looked over at the window, staring at the fresh layer of snow outside, and the golden sunrays seeping though the glass. He began to talk to himself, seeming to completely forget about Stan and Kenny's presence. 

"He could have died. He risked his life to save my own.. he could have fucking died for me. How could I ever thank, or even repay him?"

"Heh, with some good ass head." Kenny mumbled to Stan, causing the black haired boy to threaten him with a motion of punching. Kyle looked back over at them, his eyes wide and red from tears about to burst. 

"Guys, he could fucking die at any moment, the doctors don't know shit about what's going on with him!"

"Woah, Kyle, don't cry! Of course they know, they're doctors! I think you need some sleep, dude." Stan tried his best to comfort his friend. Kyle starred at his blankets, thinking. 

"Yeah, just leave now.. I need to sleep.." Kyle whimpered as he layed down, hugging himself and closing his eyes for slumber. The two boys who were standing looked at each other and walked out of the room, leaving Kyle in his room to sleep. And sleep he did, for the rest of the day and night. 

The next few days for Kyle were the same things over and over. Waking up, getting served food and certain times, and reading the books the nurses supplied him. It was really boring, like torture almost. There was a day when his parent's visited him, bringing him gifts as well, even though his mom chewed his ear off with complaints and rants about what had happened to him. Other than that, nothing else exciting or worth mentioning happened. 

About 4 days had passed, and it was time for him to go home. His stitches still needed to be in since he wasn't quite done healing, and he needed to take medicine to prevent the healing wound from getting infected. He was just glad to go home. Eric on the other hand had to stay in the hospital. He was expected to wake from his coma today though, and Kyle planned on visiting him. 

Once home, the redhead went into the bathroom and took a shower, and got into some regular clothes. He was glad to have his hat back on his head and his Jewfro hidden from sight. Ike went into Kyles room, sitting on his bed. 

"What do you want Ike?"

"Why did the guy at the prom go after you?" Kyle glared at his little brother. Only the main four boys and a few other kids know what happened with Trent in Preschool, and why he's after to kill them. He didn't want any of his family to know. 

"I don't know Ike, just leave me alone okay?" Raising an eyebrow, Ike shrugged to himself and went back into his room. Kyle sighed and scrolled though his phone, looking at posts from his friends and even coming across a few news articles on what happened during the prom. No one has seen Trent since, and he was never caught by police. Kyle just hopes that he or any of his friends never encounter that kid again. 

A few hours had passed, and Kyle decided it was time to see if Eric had woken up from his coma. He decided to bring some of Eric's favorite snacks and hand held videogames in a small backpack. 

"Heading to see Eric in the hospital?" Shelia was preparing Ike a sandwich, since he was 'busy' doing something else. 

"Yeah mom, but I don't need a ride, I can walk." 

"But Bubby, the hospital is kind of far from here. It wouldn't hurt to get a ride now, would it?"

"No thanks mom. I want to walk their."

"Oh well alright then. Be careful!" Kyle nodded, putting on his jacket and heading out. His arm felt kind of sore; he had forgotten to take his pain killers when he got home. The redhead shrugged it off and made the long walk to the hospital. 

At about half way to the hospital did he realize his mistake of walking. Trent could be anywhere, and if he ran into Kyle, it'd all be over. Panic rushed over him, and he began to walk faster and look around him constantly. He regretted not taking his mothers ride offer. Luckily, nothing bad happened to him, and he didn't even see Trent anywhere. He got to the hospital safely. 

"Here you are, this is his room. He's still a little dazed from the coma, so be careful." The nurse said, opening Eric's hospital room door. There he was, the tubby boy he knew all too well, looking at the redhead from his hospital bed. He was covered in bandages till and a cast, but he looked very happy to see Kyle. His black eyes were almost healed. 

"Hey, Eric. Are you feeling okay?" Kyle walked up to the side of the bed, setting down the backpack on the floor. Eric gave a small nod, smiling. Kyle noticed that one of his teeth near the side was missing. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling just fine, jewbaby." Eric's speech was slow, probably due to the meds he has been taking for his injuries. Kyle brought out the snacks in his backpack, setting them on Eric's side table. 

"Here, look, I brought you your favorite snacks!" Eric's face seemed to light up, and he reached for a box of cheesy poofs and began to munch. Seeing Eric happy made Kyle smile. 

"Thank you Kyyaahhll." Eric looked up at the redhead and smiled again. He motioned for the skinnier boy to lean down close, and so Kyle did. They shared a kiss that Kyle had been wanting for a very long time. Eric munched on all the other snacks that Kyle had brought. 

"Kyahl, I haven't seen your sweet Jewdick in a whole week." Kyles face flushed red, and he looked around the room, making sure no one else could hear them. 

"Dude, we're at a hospital, no need for that kind of talk!" 

"Come on, bbaabbee, you know you miss mine too."

"Shut up, Eric!" Eric giggled, and reached out to Kyles crotch, placing a hand over it. This type of contact caused Kyle to stiffen up, both his posture and something in his pants. 

"Eric, no! We can't do this here!" Kyle hissed at Eric, pushing his grabby hand away. The brunet whined and begged. 

"Eric, this is a hospital." The fact that it was a public place and they could very well be caught didn't seem to stop Eric. He hadn't done anything with Kyle in a week and he was hungry for it. The begging and puppydog eyes eventually got to Kyle, and the redhead let Eric do his think. 

"You're not gonna regret it, Kyahl~" He giggled and began messing with Kyle's dick through his pants again. Kyle took a long look around the room to make sure there was no cameras or nosey nurses. His nerves relaxed when the coast was clear. 

"You better make it quick, Eric. I don't wanna be caught." 

"You got it, Jewbabe~" Kyle rolled his eyes. Feeling cold air rush onto his dick made Kyle gasp. Eric had taken it out and began licking the tip of it. The sensation made Kyle shudder, he did miss this feeling. 

Eric began to suck on Kyle's kosher sausage, slurping it down like he hadn't had it in years. Pleasure was surging through Kyle, his face red and he had to cover his mouth to stop his moans. Eric was surprisingly good at this for being on some kind of meds. 

In return for sucking him off, Kyle reached under Eric's blanket, searching for his dick till he found it and gripped it tightly. The larger boy seemed desperate for some action, since he began to thrust into Kyle's hand, making the bed squeak slightly. 

On the inside, Kyle was still deathly afraid of getting caught, but the lust and pleasure he was feeling took over his thoughts. It was like he couldn't care less if someone saw. Twitching and muffling his moans, Kyle inched closer and closer to his climax. Eric sucking had become hard, he was really trying to make him cum. 

Both of the boys feeling this amount of pleasure made the room heated, beads of sweat began to drip down Kyle's forehead and neck. Panting heavily, sucking hard and stroking fast, the two boys reached their climax at the same time, shuddering as their seed shot out. 

The brunet swallowed the load, and the redhead cleaned his hand off. The two where hot messes, sweaty and breathing heavily. Reality began to come back to Kyle, and he realized where he was and what just happened. His heart raced and he looked around, making sure they didn't get get caught. 

"You're lucky we weren't caught, fatass." Kyle sat down on a chair near the brunets bed. Getting into his backpack, Kyle pulled out a 3DS and some games for it. 

"A DS? Lemme see. Lemme see!" Once Eric got the game system in his hands, he opened it up and started playing the game that was inserted: Animal Crossing: New Leaf. 

"Hey you better not fuck up my town, I swear to got." Kyle watched Eric's every movements in the game, and warned when he was about to do something Kyle wouldn't like. 

For the next few hours, the two spent time together, playing the games and eating various snacks. They took turns playing some games, and they often took breaks from the games to kiss or even make out. They enjoyed each others company greatly. 

Then the sun started to set, and Kyle needed to get home before he got his ear chewed off for being out too late. 

"Eric, I gotta go now. You can keep all the snacks." Eric whined as Kyle put away his games and swung his backpack over his shoulders. He sent a quick text to his mom to come pick him up, he did not want to risk running into Trent again. 

"Why can't you stay all night?"

"Cause I just can't. Plus I don't think this hospital even allows that."

"Fine. It was a fun hospital date. Kiss before you go?" Kyle rolled his eyes, smirking, and gave Eric a long kiss before leaving the building. 

Sitting outside on a bench, Kyle waited for his mother to arrive. Still paranoid of the blonde boy wanting to slit Kyle's throat, he couldn't help but look around frantically while waiting. Trent is still out there since the police had never caught him. Just knowing that Trent is hiding somewhere, waiting for the perfect moment to strike him or his friends makes his hairs stand on edge. 

Sheila's car pulls up to the side of the road, and Kyle hurriedly gets in. The ride hope was weirdly silent. Nothing else exciting happened besides Ike constantly pestering Kyle, trying to find out exactly what happened and why it happened.

Other than that, Kyle lied in his bed, and went on his phone. There was a text from Kenny in his notification bar. 

**hey, me an stan r gonna go 2 some party that clydes throwing. wanna come?**

**Idk dude, I wanna be able to go with Eric, y'know?**

**Yeah, I get it. Don't worry, it's in like, a month. Think he'll be out by then?**

**Maybe, we'll see**

Kyle sent the last text and put his phone on his desk. He was exhausted from the day, and he just wanted to make the day Eric gets out to come faster. And so he slept, curled into fetal position and dreaming about Eric Cartman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get this chapter done in 3 days! Hopefully I'm this work productive from now on ^^;


	8. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's finally released from the hospital! Being reunited with his boyfriend and well enough to some.. other things in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me soo long to get chapters out because I procrastinate way too much, and I also have frequent writers block, running out of ideas. So, if you have a good idea, comment it and you might see your idea used as the plot of a future chapter!

It's been a whole month since the attack at the prom. Clyde's party being in just a week, Kyle was dying for Eric to be free from the hospital so they can go. The redhead was curious as to why Clyde would have a party so soon after the attacks and the prom. He decided to ask, get some answers for his questions. Since he didn't have Clyde's phone number, he picked up his phone and opened his chat with Kenny.

**Hey dude,** **y is Clyde having a party? just curious.**

**idk, I think maybe its 2 just have fun**

**that makes no sense.. who would have a party for no reason?**

**tons of ppl, Ky, you just haven't been to partys, good boi**

Rolling his eyes, Kyle set his phone back onto his desk. Kenny wasn't really that much of a help explaining the purpose of Clyde's party. _Was it because his parents recently went on a alcohol shopping spree? Was it Clyde's birthday? Probably not._ The redhead sighed into his pillow. Everything that was happening in his life was so confusing to him. The attack, his mom not completely accepting his homosexuality, Clyde's party, and not knowing when Eric will be out of the hospital. It was all putting some kind of pressure on his shoulders. 

Walking out into the crisp morning air, Kyle decided the short walk to Stan's house wasn't a threat to him. After Randy's whole Tegridy Farms phase, he moved back into their old house. He planned on staying with his best friend for the day since nothing else seemed appealing. Except for seeing his boyfriend of course.  _Maybe I should have done that instead, damnit.. no, I wanna be a good friend too. Don't be a douche bag._ Kyle walked up to the familiar house, knocking on its door. When it opened, Randy was standing their with a beer in his hand. 

"A beer this early in the morning Randy?" 

"Uh.. yeah what about it? This is America, I drink this shit all day!" Kyle rolled his eyes. Randy was definitely drunk, at 9 in the morning. Walking past Stan's drunk father and into the house, he looked around. Shelly had moved out to her new boyfriends house, so it was only Stan and his parents at the house now. Stan appeared to be in his room, so Kyle went up.

"Oh hey dude. Glad you can make it." Stan was sitting on the floor of his room in front of a small TV, and Kenny was sitting next to him. _Guess I wasn't the only one invited over._ Kyle thought. They were playing some two player game on his TV.

"Kyle, we ordered pizza before you got here, we're gonna have an all nighter of food and games." Kyle smiled. It's been a while since he actually hang out with his friends like this.

"Oh, I can't stay all night Stan. My mom wants be home by 9 tonight."

"Aw, what?! Your mom sucks dude." Stan was shaking his head. "Well, let's just make the time he have with you worth it. Kenny, set it to three player and hand him a controller, imma go get snacks." Kenny nodded, and exited the current game mode, changing to three players as Stan exited the room to retrieve snacks. 

"So, how's you and Cartman? Seen him in the hospital yet?"

"Actually, yeah I seen him."

"Did y'all fuck?" 

"Kenny!" The redhead gave a light punch to the blondes shoulder, who was laughing hysterically. "Uh, but yeah, we kinda did." 

"Oooo! Was it good? Have y'all done anal yet?" 

"God why the hell are you so curious?! We haven't!"

"Aww, you should! Feels amazing, it gets Butters to moan like a whore dude." The blonde snickered to himself, seemingly imagining the image of Butters underneath him taking it in the butt. 

"Yeah, okay, I'm just not sure I'm exactly ready for that, you know?"

"Sure you are! Are you gonna take it up the ass or Cartman?" Kyle just rolled his eyes and decided not to answer that. As if to save him from the grip of Kenny's awkwardly sexual conversation, Stan came in with bowls of chips and soda. 

"These are snacks we can have for now until pizza comes." Setting down the various bowls of chips and sodas, Stan took his place on the floor and picked up a controller. They all played games for hours, eating chips and sipping sodas. The boys were having fun. 

Then diner time came around, the pizza was gonna arrive any minute. They were now in the living room, watching random TV programs and chatting about whatever came to mind. Kenny of course almost always brought up something about sex. The boy was practically obsessed with it since elementary school. 

"Guys, we should watch a movie when the pizza gets here." Stan looked at them, awaiting to see if they agreed on his suggestion. Kyle seemed to think, and Kenny looked like he already had a billion ideas on which movies to watch. 

"No porno movies, Ken." The blonde frowned, and his look of having plenty of ideas faded from his face. Stan got up and walked over to a shelf containing what seemed to be stacks of movies and sorted through them, looking over each one. Pulling out a few interesting ones, he went over to the other two boys and held up the movies he picked to be interesting. 

"Okay, I picked three movies we can all vote for, Ender's Game, um, Shrek cause why not, and finally Hunger Games. I've already seen these three so you guys pick."

"Well, I've already seen Shrek and Hunger Games, but I've never seen this Ender's Game movie." Kyle was examining the case of the movie.

"Yeah, me neither. Pop that in the player, Stan!" Putting in the movie, Stan also got more sodas for them to drink. Just as the companies who made the movie were being shown on screen, a knock at the door alerted the boys to look over. 

"Hmm, seems like the pizzas here on time." Getting up and opening the door, Stan paid and also tipped the delivery man. He came back to the couch carrying two large pizzas and a package of breadsticks. The other boys eyed the food hungrily, Kenny was practically drooling. Kyle wrinkled his nose at him, disgusted by the sight of Kenny's string of saliva dripping down his chin. 

"Dude, Ken, please clean yourself up. That's disgusting.." 

"Sorry, you know how my house is. It's not often I get to eat food this good." Kenny chuckled, reaching into the box as soon as Stan put it down on the table. Eating two slices in just two minutes, Kenny was reaching for more. The movie started, and the three boys sat on the couch eating their pizza and drinking their soda, watching the screen intently. Kyle seemed to be really into the movie, since his mind drowned out Kenny and Stan's chatting during the movie. 

The film was about a boy, and some kind alien war that was going to happen, and he got selected to participate in it.  _Good movie,_ the redhead thought as he reached for another piece of pizza. According to Stan, the movie was based of a book. Kyle had to get his hands on this book now, see if it was better than the movie or not. Stan said the book was better. 

Once the credits to the movie started to roll, the two pizzas were gone with only a bit of soda left. Kyle took a glance at the clock. the time was 8:07 PM. Knowing he wanted to at least see Eric before he went home, he had to go now. 

"Hey guys thanks for having me over but I better get going. You know how my mom is." 

"But, it's barely eight o'clock!" Stan looked at his friend with a begging expression. Kyle, in response, shook his head while grabbing his belongings and putting on his shoes. 

"No man, I gotta go." And with that, Kyle walked out of the Marsh's residence and into the cold air. Walking to the hospital again may be dangerous, but he didn't care. As he started walking, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Kyle fumbled while pulling out his phone and nearly dropped it. Luckily he didn't, and he was surprised to see what contact messaged him. A message from a contact named "Fatty<3". He stood, shocked for a minute. He wasn't in good enough condition to be on his phone, unless he was out and Kyle didn't know it. 

**Can I come to ur house? im out of the hospital and my moms too much of a hoe to answer my texts.**

Staring at the message, Kyle stood thinking for a minute. He was out of the hospital, and Clyde was having a party in a week. Eric could come with him. They'll finally be able to spend more time together. Realizing he didn't reply, Kyle opened his phone and typed out a text. 

**Yeah, let me & my mom pic u up. ur still at the hospital?**

Kyle was glad he didn't make it very far from Stan's house, meaning his house was close by as well. He began walking home, when his phone buzzed again. 

**Yeah, i'll wait for u**

Walking into the house, Shelia looked at Kyle from her place on the couch. 

"Mom, can Eric come over here? He's out of the hospital. And he needs us to pick him up since Liane won't answer her phone."

"Oh well of course Bubby, but if he stays all night he's gonna have to sleep in the living room." Kyle nodded, signaling that it was okay. Grabbing her car keys, Shelia and Kyle headed to their car and got in. Gerald wasn't home, and was busy dealing with a long, tough court case. Backing out of the driveway, Kyle opened his phone and went to his messages. 

**We're comin to get u. R u staying the night?**

**Yeah probably. I don't have a house key and my mom won't answer her whore ass phone.**

Frowning, Kyle put his phone back in his pocket and looked out the window. He was mesmerized by the passing of trees and buildings, and even a few people. If Eric still had his cast on, it would probably be difficult for him to sleep. 

Waiting for Kyle, Eric stood out in the cold near the hospital doors. His arm was still in a cast, but most of his bandages here taken off and his black eyes had cleared. Even his ribs were okay now, but his arm still needed to be in a cast for two more weeks. 

"God, where the hell is the Jew family?" Eric didn't have a sweater on, still the clothes the hospital had him in so he was freezing. Not to mention his broken arm made him vulnerable, so if Trent were to show his face again, Eric could possibly be dead. The darkness of the early night was starting to make Eric nervous, his nerves standing on edge. Headlights were seen approaching him, he was saved. The car pulled up, and Kyle looked at Eric from the window, smiling. Getting in the car, Eric buckled up.

"So how are you Eric?" Shelia was glancing at him from the rear view mirror. Eric looked back at her reflection.

"I'm good, Ms.Broflovski, just have a broken arm."

"Okay, well if you're gonna spend the night here, you're gonna be sleeping in the living room, alright? I won't allow anything with you and Kyle." The rest of the car ride to Kyle's house was filled with pure silence. 

The car pooled into the drive way, Eric and Kyle getting out of the car. Looking at Eric, Kyle wondered what clothes would fit him since he was in only a hospital gown. He had lost a little but of weight, so he'd be able to fit some of Kyle's clothes that were a little too big for him. Walking in the house, Kyle stripped himself of his jacket and shoes. The two boys headed into Kyle's room. 

"You two boys keep the door open, you hear me?!" Shelia yelled from the living room as they headed up.

"Yeah, I hear you mom!" Getting into the redhead's room, Kyle opened his closet and pulled out some clothes that looked slightly too big for himself. It was a simple white shirt and grey sweat pants. Handing them to Eric, Kyle pointed at the bathroom. "Here, go shower. These are the only clothes that can fit you."

"No underwear?" Kyle shook his head. 

"Nope, I don't have any big enough for you, even with your slightly slimmer form." Eric rolled his eyes and took the clothes into his hands. 

"Take a shower with my Kyahl."

"Are you crazy? I can't! My mom would kill me!" Kyle kissed at Eric, who responded with a smirk. 

"She won't know. Now come on!" Tugging on Kyle's wrist, Eric brought them into the bathroom. Kyle gave into the tugs on his wrist, and even the idea of showering with Eric in his own home. 

"Wait dumbass, I don't even have clothes ready. Hold on!" Kyle raced back into his room, grabbing pajamas to change into. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to taking a shower with you." Kyle put his clothes down next to Eric's, and looked up at the brunet boy. The larger boy smirked, and closed the door, locking it. Pushing Kyle against the wall, the brunet pressed his lips against the others, kissing deeply. 

Eric grabbed at the bottom of Kyle's shirt, lifting it off his body. Kyle's entire upper body was exposed to the slightly cool air in the bathroom, and next came his pants. Eric unzipped and unbuttoned Kyle's pants, even teasing his dick by giving it a squeeze. This caused Kyle's face to redden. Eric then slowly pulled down the redheads underwear, revealing a slowly growing erection. The brunet gave it a squeeze, and then took of his own clothing which consisted of merely a hospital gown. 

Eric went into the shower, cooing Kyle in with a waving finger. Kyle stepped into the shower with Eric, and thankfully it was big enough for the both of them, they could both fit easily inside. After turning on the shower, Eric got close to Kyle, pressing his body against the others. Eric whispered into Kyles ear.

"Are you gonna drop the soap, Kyahl?" Eric snickered, looking at Kyle with a smirk as the redheads face got just as red as his hair. At first Kyle was glaring at Eric, then he smirked. Picking up the bar of soap, Kyle put it into Eric's hand. 

"Why don't you drop it first, big boy?" The redhead snickered, looking into the brunets eyes. Eric smirked back, looking slightly mischievous. 

"I'm gonna be the one to fuck first, so turn around, Jewboy." Eric put down the soap and pulled Kyle close. The brunets cast got in the way, but they didn't mind it. Eric pressed his lips against Kyle's, the two boys kissing deeply, leaning into each other. The warm water from the shower dripping down their bodies. 

Eric's fingers made their way down Kyle's back and to his ass, gripping it. The action made him jump slightly, and his dick twitch. Eric smirked, squeezing Kyle's butt in his hands. 

"Rumor always was that you had a fantastic ass, kike. Seems it was true." The compliment made Kyle's face go red. One of Eric's chubby fingers made their way to Kyle's anus, teasing it by rubbing around it and slightly poking in. Kyle stiffened, it felt good. He inhaled sharpy as Eric stuck his finger all the way in.

"You're so tight, Kyahl. Must've never been buttfucked!"

"Of c-course I haven't been, asshole."

"Hey, mind if I stick my dick into one of those? Specifically yours.~" Eric attempted to turn Kyle around, so that his rear would be facing him. Kyle struggled against the turn. 

"N-no dude!" Eric's eyes became big puppy dog eyes, looking at Kyle and begging. 

"Aw, please Kyahl? I promise you'll like it." Kyle rolled his eyes. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to what it felt like. Curiosity got to the better of him. 

"Okay fine, but we're gonna need lube you know, and perhaps a condom?"

"What? A condom? Your ass can't get pregnant!"

"Okay fine, no condom, but still lube!" Eric looked around the shower, seemingly searching for some kind of soap to use as lube. He picked up a conditioner bottle and showed it to Kyle. 

"Here's your lube." The redhead looked disgustedly at the brunet. Shaking his head, Kyle pushed the bottle away.

"No dude, I'm not putting conditioner in my ass."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to use, genius?!" Kyle looked around. 

"God Damnit, I don't know. Okay fine, use the damn conditioner." Kyle turned around. Eric giggled to himself, observing Kyle's ass. "Dude, just hurry up and stop laughing."

"Bend over, babe." Kyle's cheeks turned red again, and he did do, bending over for Eric Cartman. Squirting conditioner onto his fingers, Eric rubbed it around Kyle's anus, then stuck his fingers in to coat the inside. Kyle quickly cupped his mouth before a moan escaping. 

"Wow, moaning just from my fingers huh Kyahl? I can't wait to see how you are with my dick, heh." 

"S-shut the fuck up." Eric snickered, and quickly coated his dick in the conditioner. 

"I'm ready to put it in, are you?" 

"U-um, Y-yeah." Kyle braced himself for impact of Eric's dick. Both of the boys let out a gasp as Eric slid his cock into Kyle's anus. Instinctively, Kyle leaned forward into the wall.

"Babe you're so fuckin hot like this." Eric pushed his dick further in. Then brought it back to the tip. Thrusting into Kyle slowly. It caused Kyle to muffle a few moans.

"T-thanks, fatass." Eric smirked and snickered, thrusting deeper into Kyle, and faster as well. The two boys moaned, the room was heated and water dripped down their heated bodies. 

Gripping onto Kyle's hips, Eric breathed heavily. The feeling of the brunets fat cock inside the redhead's tight anus was amazing. They were both loving it, Kyle was muffling plenty of moans and shaking as his dick throbbed. Eric's hand left Kyle's hip, and slid down to grip his throbbing cock, causing Kyle to gasp loudly. 

Kyle was lost in the pleasure and lust. His eyes were closed, the feeling of Eric fucking his ass and stroking his dick at the same time sent huge waves of pleasure through him. The feeling was enough to make Kyle tremble underneath Eric. There were a few moments where Kyle had forgotten to muffle his moans, and some got out. He hoped his mom hadn't heard them.

Inching closer and closer to their climax, even Eric was begging to tremble on top of Kyle. Their cocks throbbing, preparing to release their seed. Breathing heavily and moaning, their hips buckled as they both jizzed. Kyle was left leaned against the wall, his cheek pressed against the cool wet tile, panting from exhaustion. 

"Think we should.. a-actually shower now?" Eric's breathing was the opposite of steady. Nodding in agreement, Kyle stood up, grabbing shampoo and continuing his shower routine. 

The boys patted themselves dry after the shower. Kyle stood weirdly, his legs more far apart than normal. Eric giggled, looking over at the redhead while he towel dried his hair. 

"Sore huh?"

"Shut up. Yeah I'm sore, so what? Still loved the fuck out of it." Kyle kissed Eric deeply, and went on to get dressed in his pajamas. As he pulled on his shirt, Kyle's blood ran cold when he heard his mother calling him from the living room. 

"Kyle?! Get your butt here right now!" 

_Shit, did she hear me?!_

"Ooo, your sexy moans got us caught!" Kyle punched Eric's arm then headed down stairs after getting fully dressed. 

"Yeah, mom? What is it?" Sheila was seated on the couch, glaring at Kyle with a pissed off expression. _Shit. I did get caught.._ Kyle sat patiently on the other side of the couch. 

"Kyle, were you having sex!?"

"What! Of course not!!" Sheila's eyes narrowed, glaring at Kyle.

"Then why were you walking funny?! And what were those moans I heard?!" Kyle's face was a bright red. This was gonna be hard to lie about. He already looks guilty enough as is. 

"Mom, I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kyle sure didn't look that way. His eyes were wide with fear, and his cheeks a hue of red from embarrassment. If he was going to be punished for this, he hoped it wasn't going to be too harsh of a punishment. Shelia looked furious. 

"Kyle, I know what you were doing! Both of you were in that bathroom! You're lucky I can't exactly send that boy home! You're grounded, go get me your phone!" Kyle walked up to his room, retrieving it for his mother. He let out a grown. Peeking from the bathroom, Eric and Kyle made eye contact. The brunet looked worried for the redhead. 

"Here mom.." Kyle said, handing his phone over to his mother. Shelia sent Kyle to his room, and told him Eric was not to enter but instead stay in the living room. Shelia stood at the doorway of Kyles room, watching him sit on the edge of his bed. 

"You're very lucky I don't make you break up with him and send you to a gay rehab place!" And with that, Shelia slammed the door, heading back downstairs. Kyle held his head in his hands, trying hard not to shed any tears. He decided it'll be over sooner if he sleeps the rest of the day away. 

The next morning, not much was happening at the Broflovski residence. Eric was sent home after finally being able to contact his mother, and Kyle had to stay in his room with the exception of going to the bathroom and eating. He wasn't allowed to do anything except just sit in there since everything was taken away from him. Even his books were taken away from him. All he could do was sit around thinking about Eric Cartman, and how long his punishment would be. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Over in Kenny's world, he had just invited Butters to a restaurant. He was trying to contact Kyle and make it a double date, but for obvious reasons he was not answering. Having no replies come on from Kyle worried Kenny. Even though he was worried for his friend, he met up with Butters at the restaurant like he promised him. The blonde boys met with each other and sat down at a table. 

"You look troubled, Ken.. hey didn't you say you were inviting Kyle and Eric?"

"That's exactly why I looked troubled. Kyle won't answer his phone." The statement made Butters release a small gasp. They both had the same thought and same expressions on their face.  _Trent could have killed Kyle._ Butter's started shaking, scared that if Trent got Kyle, it was only a matter of time before he got them as well. 

"D-do you think Eric knows?.." Kenny shook his looking down at his phone, hoping the redhead would text back and have an excuse for responding late. 

"We don't know if anything really happened to him either.. he could be fine. Maybe asleep even. We shouldn't ask around and start up a panic. I say after this date, we go over to Kyle's house and make sure." Butter's nodded to Kenny's plan, agreeing with it. 

Their date went on as planned, trying to keep Kyle's disappearance out of their minds. Ordering food and milkshakes, the two talked nonstop. Sometimes the conversation went to the subject of Kyle's disappearance and the possibilities of what happened to him. 

"You think he got grounded? I always get grounded.." Butters poked at his food lazily. Kenny thought for a moment with a French fry hanging from his mouth. 

"That is actually a good explanation, knowing how strict his mom is. But I can't think what he'd get grounded for, he's like, one of those goody goody kids."

"No, I think he isn't always." Butters sipped on his strawberry milkshake. Kenny slightly nodded, eating the rest of his meal. The rest of the date was full of silence and occasional flirty comments to one another. 

After the date was over and Kenny paid using his mothers stolen credit card, they left to go and see Kyle and make sure he wasn't murdered. Kenny knew how to drive already, so they were using Butter's dad's car that was going to be handed down to Butters after he can drive. 

The drive to Kyle's wasn't long. Just few minutes. Kenny was the first to get out of the car an walk up to the Broflovski residence. The night seemed colder than usual, the sun had just set and the first bunch of twinkling stars were appearing in the sky. The blonde boys shivered in the cold wind as they stood at the door of the house. Butters reached out a shaky hand to knock on the door. After some seconds, Shelia appeared in the door way, looking down at the boys. 

"Oh well hello Kenny. Wondering where Kyle is?" Kenny nodded, his cheeks and tip of his nose pink from the crisp cold air. "Well he's grounded, for at least a few months." She began to close the door, but Kenny put his foot in the door. 

"Uh, may I know why he is?" Still shivering, Kenny and Butters really wanted to go inside. "And uh, may we come in? It's cold out here.." Shelia invited them inside, and gave them blankets along with steaming hot chocolate. 

"So you want to know why Kyle is grounded?"

"Y-yes m'am.." Butters was still shivering greatly, causing him to stutter. 

"Well, after he came back from Stan's house, Eric was released from the hospital. His mom wasn't home, so I decided to let him stay for the night. Long story short, Kyle had anal sex with Eric so now he will not be leaving his room, or even visiting that boy!" Both of the blonde boys eyes were wide, glancing at each other. 

"Well, Ms.Broflovski, you can't really blame Kyle for this."

"And why not?! He knows better than to have sex in this house! Especially sex with another male!" Shelia had snapped at the boys, obviously pissed. 

"One reason is because he's a teenager now. All of us are like that, interested in sex."

"Y-yeah, weren't you like that at o-one point Ms.Brofloski?" Shelia looked at the ground, seemingly thinking for a minute. 

"I was like that, when I was a teenager. I don't want him to be the same way! But you're right, I guess I can't blame him for being interested in it." Kenny put his hand on Shelia's shoulder and looked into her eyes. 

"You're not mad about the sex part, aren't you? You're still mad that he's gay." Kenny's brow turned into a concerned furrow. 

"I don't want to be mad that he's gay, but it's true! I never wanted a gay son."

"Y-you should accept him j-just the way he is! You might think that g-god wants everyone to be s-straight, and that being h-homo is a sin, but.. if there are people like this then.. m-maybe it's not wrong, and maybe gods a l-little gay himself." Butters smiled, hoping his small speech would help change Shelia's mind. She looked at Butters, deep in thought about what he had said. 

"Butters, you're a smart kid. But I don't think anyone will be able to change my mind, I still want to punish him for having sex."

"Shelia, you're punishing him for being gay. Doesn't that seem wrong? It's really not a bad thing, people just like different things." 

"But.. I can't allow g-"

"D-do you want him to be h-happy, Ms.Broflovski? Cause I reckon he w-won't be happy like this.." Butters rubbed his knuckles together nervously. 

"Of course I want him to be happy! Why wouldn't I?-"

"Then you'd be perfectly fine with him being gay." Kenny looked over Shelia's face. Her brow was furrowed, deep with thought. She looked at Kenny, then up towards Kyle's room. She sighed. 

"I guess I have no choice but to accept and embrace it.." Kenny smiled. Their mission had been accomplished, so Kenny and Butters left. Shelia walked up to Kyle's room, and lightly knocked on the door. Inside the room, Kyle was laying in his bed, trying to sleep and keep his mind off Eric, the knock at his door startled him. 

"Mom?" Shelia came in, looking at the ground and sat next to her son on his bed. Looking into Kyle's eyes, she slightly frowned. 

"I'm sorry I grounded you for this. It wasn't right to ground you for being gay." Shelia reached into her pocket and gave back Kyle's phone. Kyle looked up at his mother, his eyes moist. 

"That was your reasoning for grounding me?" Shelia nodded, a sad expression on her face. 

"But your two blonde friends came over, and talked me into accepting your sexuality. I want you to be happy, Kyle. And if that means that I have to accept your sexuality and embrace it, then I'll do it." Kyle's eyes watered. This reaction caused Shelia's to water as well. 

"I love you mom." Kyle wrapped his arms around his mother, embracing her. Shelia did the same, holding her son close. 

"I love you too, Kyle. I'm sorry for not accepting you before." They stay sat on Kyle's bed, hugging and lightly sobbing. Life seemed brighter for Kyle, less strict on his sexuality and more free. He couldn't wait to live a life where both his parents accepted him for who he was. In his excitement, Kyle looked at his phone and sent a quick text to his lover. 

**My mom accepts us :') <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! I hope you all like it! I might be taking a week break, because I will get very busy with therapy and possible volunteering at an animal shelter. Hope you all love this series as much as I do making it :) feel free to suggest plot points and hell, even do fanart as long as you send me the finished product :P

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems short. I'm not the best at making long chapters. But, I hope it was entertaining none the less!! It took me a few days to complete it. I hope the rest of the series does good ^-^


End file.
